Double Dating or Is It
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Frankie Kazarian brings Maria to Impact to meet his friends and then goes on a Triple Date with Chase Stevens and Traci Brooks and Chris and Jessie Harris. Can Beer Money handle Rosie and Grace Harris, Wildcat and Jessie's girls, when they are left to babysit and what secrets will be revealed about a certain Wildcat ? * CAUTION CONTAINS ABUSE *
1. Meeting the Guys

**Double Dating or Is It ?**

Chapter 1 : Meeting the Guys

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own the story . _

**Impact Zone **

" And here is the backstage area . " Frankie Kazarian said .

It had been two weeks since Frankie Kazarian and Maria Kanellis met at Comic Con . So , Kaz thought it was a good idea to invite his new girlfriend Maria to an Impact show , so , she could meet his friends . Frankie was showing Maria around the Impact Zone at the current moment .

" Its different than the Raw and Smackdown stages I am use to , Frankie . " Maria said her hand was in Frankie ' s hand .

" Its probably bigger isn ' t it ? " Frankie asked .

" No , not really . We just have a side room set up for interviews and promos for the show . " Maria said .

" So , do we , but its behind that door . " Kazarian pointed at the door to his left .

" Okay , " Maria said .

" Come on lets go to catering and see if any of the guys are around . " Kazarian said .

" Alright lets go , " Maria said .

So , the couple walked to catering , when they got there they saw Beer Money hanging out at one of the tables .

" Hey , Frankie , " James called from the table with a wave . Kazarian led Maria to the table .

" Hey James Storm , Bobby Roode this is my girlfriend Maria Kanellis . " Kazarian said .

" Its nice to meet the friends of Frankie Kazarian . " Maria said in her normal bubbly self .

" Its nice to see Frankie stopped hiding you from us . " Roode said .

" Where did you meet our Kazarian at Ms . Maria ? " James asked .

" Comic Con , two weeks ago when I had my vacation . " Kazarian said .

" Well look a here Frankie Kazarian and a beautiful lady with him . " Christopher Daniels walked in with AJ Styles at that moment .

" Maria Kanellis this my tag team partner Christopher Daniels and the Phenomenal AJ Styles . " Frankie said .

" Pleasure , " AJ said .

" So , you must be the one that Kazarian keeps telling us about ? " Daniels asked .

" Yes , she is but be nice Daniels . " Kazarian said .

" I ' m nice . " Daniels said .

" Kazarian is my Spider - Man if you guys must know . " Maria said making the others chuckle and Daniels gag . Frankie was blushing and cursing the guys for being tackless .

" So , you must be his MJ , then ? " Daniels asked .

" Christopher , Maria , don ' t mind him , CD can be a little bit of a jokester . " Kazarian shook his head .

" He ' s okay Kazarian . " Maria said .

" So , what do you two have planned tonight ? " AJ asked .

" Nothing tonight , but tomorrow we are going on a double date with Chase and Traci . " Kazarian said .

" Chase Stevens and Traci Brooks ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , we tried to get Andy and Debra to go , but Debra called Chase and said Andy has the flu . So , they can ' t go , so , its just Maria and myself going with Chase and Traci . " Frankie said .

" Well , you kids have fun and behave . " Daniels said .

" Kids ? " Maria asked .

" Daniels is an old man compared to the rest of us . " Kazarian said .

" How old are you ? " Maria asked .

" Forty - two , " Roode said .

" Old man , " James laughed .

" Y ' all will get there one day . " Daniels said .

" Guys , time for the show . " Jeff Jarrett called .

" Alright Maria , I will take you to the VIP area of the arena and then come and get you after the show . " Kazarian said .

" Okay , " Maria said as Kazarian led her to her seat close to ringside and the ramp .

" I ' ll see you after the show . " Kazarian said and kissed her .

" Good luck , " She said as he walked back behind the curtain to get ready for the show .


	2. Replacements

Chapter 2 : Replacement

_A/N : I decided to skip over the matches and aftershow in the last chapter . I didn ' t want to this to be about wrestling , but about Frankie and Maria , Chase and Traci . Thx ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Next Day**

Chase Stevens and Traci Brooks were inside of their Orlando , Florida apartment getting ready for the day with Kazarian and Maria .

" Hey Traci , you about ready to go meet Kazarian and Maria ? " Chase Stevens called to his girlfriend .

" Yes , a little cruising around the town and then dinner sounds like fun to me . " Traci Brooks smiled .

" Glad you approve . " Chase said as his phone rang .

" Who is it ? " Traci asked as Chase looked at his caller ID .

" Andy . Hey Andy , how are you feeling bro ? " Chase asked his partner on the other side of the phone .

" Still ill and woozy , but I wanted to call and say sorry about ruining the day . " Andy said .

" You didn ' t ruin anything , man . You didn ' t plan on getting the flu . " Chase said .

" So , you and Traci still going out with Frankie and Maria ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , we are . " Chase answered .

" Found a replacement for Debra and me ? " Andy asked .

" Hadn ' t thought about it why ? " Chase wondered curiously .

" Because , I was thinking maybe Wildcat and Jessie may want to go . They are stuck in the house with Rosie and Grace , so , why not give them the day out ? " Andy suggested .

" Never thought about that , but who would keep their kids ? " Chase asked .

" Maybe Storm and Roode would do it . " Andy said .

" Thats not a bad idea , Andy . How about I check in with Traci and then call Frankie to see what he and Maria thinks about the idea ? " Chase questioned .

" Sounds good , now Debra ' s yelling for me to get off the phone and rest . She even threatened me with watching Van Helsing . " Andy said .

" Watching Van Helsing is a threat . You love that movie , because you love Dracula , mate . " Chase chuckled .

" Greatest vampire of all time . " Andy said .

" Well you watch Van Helsing and get to feeling better , Andy . " Chrase said .

" I feel like I ' ve eat so much soup that I feel like I ' m floating . " Andy said .

" Good to know , bye Andy . " Chase said .

" Bye , Chase . " Andy said and they both hung up the phone .

" Andy still ill ? " Traci asked .

" Yeah , he suggested us calling Chris and Jessie Harris as a replacement for him going out with us . What do you think ? " Chase asked .

" Sounds good to me , but you need to call Frankie and Maria to see what they think to babe . " Traci said .

" I will , love you . " Chase said .

" Love you , too , Chase . " Traci said with a kiss and then walked away .

Chase then dialed Kazarian ' s number . He let it ring and then heard Frankie ' s voice on the other end of the phone .

" Hey , Chase , what ' s up ? You and Traci almost ready ? " Frankie asked .

" Yes , we are , but , Andy called me and wondered about us inviting Harris and Jessie to go with us as his and Debra ' s replacement . What do you think ? " Chase asked .

" I like the idea , but what about the kids ? " Kaz asked .

" Andy said maybe Storm and Roode could watch the kids and give them a day out . " Chase said .

" Not a bad idea and the girls are easy to contend with , AJ and I have watched them on occasions . " Frankie agreed .

" Alright then let me call Wildcat and see what he thinks . " Chase said .

" Okay , thanks for letting me know . " Frankie said .

" No problem , " Chase said and they hung up .

" Frankie said it was okay to invite Wildcat and Jessie . " Chase called .

" Then call them , " Traci called back .

Chase then called Harris ' s number .

" Hello , Chris Harris speaking , " Chris said .

" Chris , its Chase Stevens , " Chase said .

" Chase whats up man ? " Chris asked happy to hear his friend .

" Traci and I were wondering if you and Jessie would like to go out on the town and to dinner tonight with us , Frankie , and Maria ? " Chase asked the Wildcat .

" I thought Andy and Debra was suppose to go out with you guys , what happened ? " Chris questioned curiously .

" Andy has the flu , so , he and Debra can ' t go . So , what about the two of you ? " Chase asked .

" What about the girls ? " Chris asked .

" Storm and Roode could babysit . " Chase suggested .

" True , just keep Storm away from the beer and liquor . Is Frankie and Maria okay with this ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I already called them and they like the idea . So , what do you say ? " Chase asked again .

" Alright sounds good . Its been awhile since we had a night out and Jessie may enjoy a day with Traci and Maria . " Chris said .

" Sounds good , we are taking the girls to the mall first . I don ' t know Frankie ' s logic in this , but if it makes the girls happy then I ' m in . " Chase said .

" Agreed , well let me go so we can get ready . " Chris said .

" Okay , see you then Cat . " Chase said .

" Later , " Chris said and they hung up .

" So , Chris and Jessie on for the now Triple Date ? " Traci asked .

" Yep , " Chase said kissing Traci again .


	3. We Can Handle It

Chapter 3 : We Can Handle It

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Wildcat ' s Orlando Home **

In the Harris home , Chris was watching Rosalie and Grace while Jessie got ready for the night out .

" Where are you two going again daddy ? " Rosie asked .

" Your mother and I are going out to the mall and dinner tonight . " Chris anwered .

" And who are you going with ? " Grace asked she was the oldest daughter .

" Uncle Chase , Aunt Traci , Uncle Frankie and Aunt Maria . " Chris said .

" And what are we doing ? Rosie asked .

" Staying here , Uncle James and Uncle Bobby are coming to stay with you . " Chris knew they were playing twenty questions with him .

" I don ' t need a babysitter , I ' m not a baby . " Grace declared .

" I not a baby , either , daddy . " Rosie whined .

" Rosie , no whining and both of you stop arguing with daddy . Now , you two are going to stay here and have good time with Uncle James and Uncle Bobby . And both of you better behave or both of you will be in trouble when your mother and I get home , understand ? " Chris putting his foot down .

" Yes sir , " Both of the girls said .

" And Grace if you don ' t quit giving me those looks , you will be in trouble now . " Chris looked at Grace serious .

" Yes sir , daddy . " Grace said .

" Hey babe ? " Jessie asked coming down the stairs .

" Yes Jessie , " Chris look up at her .

" Does this look okay ? " Jessie asked . She had a beautiful blue blouse and black leather pants on , it fit her good and took Chris ' s breath away .

" You look beautiful baby . " Chris said and he was telling the truth . She made anything look good .

" Wow , mommy , you look pretty . " Rosie smiled at her mother .

" Thank you , princess , " Jessie smiled .

" Who are you trying to impress ? Ouch ! dad . " Grace mumbled and got a smack on the back of the head by Chris .

" Grace Lynn Harris , don ' t let me catch you talking to your mother that way again . You need to learn to watch your manners and attitude instead of acting like a spoiled brat . " Chris shook his head .

" Yes sir . " Grace said rubbing the back of her head .

" So , how long before James and Bobby get here ? " Jessie asked ignoring the comment by Grace .

Just then a knock came at the door .

" Thats probably them now . " Chris opened the door to see Beer Money standing at the door .

" Hey Chris , " Bobby said .

" How are things going ? " James asked .

" Come in guys , things are going great except I have a kid that wants to act like a brat tonight . " Chris said as he let Beer Money in the house .

" Hey boys , " Jessie said when she saw Beer Money .

" Hey Jessie , " James said .

" You look ready for a night out ? " Roode asked smiling .

" I am , " Jessie answered .

" So , which one is acting like a brat ? " James asked . Then looked to see Grace glaring at them .

" Think we found her . You know I have always heard if you continue to give those looks then your face may stick like that , Grace . " Roode said .

" What ? Ouch ! dad , " Grace rubbed the back of her head where Chris smacked her again .

" Manners , you say yes sir and what did I tell you about them looks ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , daddy . " Grace said .

" You know when I was your age and I acted bad for my parents , I got the belt . " James said .

" So , did I and she is on her way to getting it , too . " Chris agreed .

" Bang , " Rosie said to James , she was holding a toy gun pointing it at the Cowboy .

" She got me . " Storm acted like Rosie got her .

" You okay ? " Rosie asked .

" Now I like her , she is going to shoot you and then ask if you are okay . " Storm chuckled .

" So , where did we get a toy gun at Rosie ? " Roode asked smiling at her playing with Cowboy .

" At the mall , daddy and I went yesterday to get him a new coat and we went to this toy store in the mall and found this toy gun and now I can be like Cowboy . " Rosie smiled .

" Uh hu , so , who is the good guy and who is the bad ? " Roode asked .

" Cowboy bad because he got black hat . " Rosie smiled .

" But , you shot me . So , you should be the bad one in jail . " James said .

" I shot you before you could rob a bank . " Rosie said .

" It doesn ' t work like that . " James said .

" Yes it does , " Rosie said .

" No it doesn ' t , " James said .

" I am starting to wonder if I am babysitting three kids instead of just two . " Roode said .

" Well , good luck and I hid the beer and Jack . " Chris whispered to Roode where only he could hear .

" Thank you for that . " Roode chuckled .

" Yes it does , " Rosie said .

" No it doesn ' t , " James continued , they were still arguing .

" Alright kids , enough bickering . " Chris said .

" Yes , sir , " Rosie and James both said .

" It maybe three kids instead of two , Bobby . " Jessie said .

" James is easy to deal with . " Bobby laughed at James and Rosie .

" Alright Jessie , I guess its time to go meet up with Chase , Traci , Frankie , and Maria . " Chris said .

" I ' m coming , see you guys when we get back . Girls be good for Uncle James and Uncle Bobby . " Jessie looked at Grace longer when she said that .

" You guys going to be okay with them ? " Chris asked James and Bobby .

" We can handle it . " James said .

" We usually have to put up with a whole locker room full of guys and I also have three boys . So , how hard can it be , Cat ? " Roode asked .

" Be careful what you wish for , Robert . Now girls like your mother said be good . " Chris said to both girls .

" Lets go baby , " Jessie called .

" Coming , " Chris said .

" Have fun you two , " James called .

" We will , " Chris and Jessie called back and they were gone .

" So , what do you girls want to do first ? " Roode asked .

" Don ' t care , " Grace said .

" Bang , " Rosie pointed the toy gun at Roode this time .

_A/N : Beer Money may have a hard time on their hands . Grace is a bit different in this story than in American Kid and Jessie is her step - mother . _


	4. Horsy

Chapter 4 : Horsy

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Orlando Mall**

Chase and Traci were walking down the sidewalk at the Orlando , Florida mall when they spotted Chris and Jessie .

" Wildcat , Jessie . " Chase called to them .

" Hey , Chase , Traci , " Chris said shaking Chase ' s hand .

" See I told you we would find them . Hey , Traci . " Jessie said and the girls hugged .

" But , where is Frankie and Maria ? " Chris asked .

" Don ' t know , but I looked on the map of the mall and saw a comic book store a little ways down from here . So , my best bet , Frankie and Maria are in there . Because , I know how Kaz is about comics . " Chase said .

" Maria likes comic books , too . " Jessie said .

" How do you know so much about Maria and you have never been to WWE ? " Traci asked .

" I met her during my ROH run and we became friends . " Jessie said .

" I already knew her from when I was in WWE . " Chris added .

" So , lets go find Frankie and Maria . " Chase said .

" I ' ve got to ask Chase , how is Andy doing ? " Jessie asked .

" He said he was still ill and woozy when I talked to him . But , I think he was starting to feel better . " Chase said .

" How do you know that ? " Chris asked .

" He started talking about Van Helsing and vampires . That is a good sign he is getting over the flu . " Chase chuckled thinking of his best friend .

" Good , we can ' t have a sick , Andy Douglas . " Chris laughed along with Chase . The boys hadn ' t noticed that the girls has stopped .

" Boys , " Traci called .

" What ? " Chase and Chris both asked , that ' s when they realized the girls had stopped . They walked back to them .

" What ? " Chase asked again .

" We want to go in this store . " Jessie said .

" Why , this store ? " Chris asked looking at it and saw clothes .

" Because , mama needs new clothes . " Jessie said .

" And I need shoes . " Traci added .

" But , you have half a closet full of shoes , baby . " Chase reminded her .

" Baby , new shoes are always required to make sure my wardrobe is up to date . " Traci said .

" Chris , can we go in ? " Jessie flashed him her seductive smile .

" Sure , Jessie why not . " Chris agreed .

" You agree to easily . " Chase said .

" Once you are married , when ever that day comes , you will know why I give in to her . " Chris said .

" Please , explain now , Cat . " Chase said as he walked in behind the group .

" Its like this Chase . You have to keep the lady of the house happy . If you don ' t everything will not run smoothly in the house , because if mama ain ' t happy nobodies happy . " Chris informed Chase .

" And what happens when mama ain ' t happy ? " Chase asked curiously .

" It won ' t be a good day and you might have to sleep on the couch or guestroom if your house is big enough . " Chris said .

" Or I just send him to stay with Storm at the cabin . " Jessie added .

" Damn ! " Chase said .

" Don ' t make me call the gimmick police , Chase . " Chris said .

" Why would you call the gimmick police ? " Traci asked Chris .

" Because he ' s using Ron Simmons line . " Chris said .

" Cat , is trying to be funny . " Chase said .

" So , Jessie , see anything you like ? " Chris asked ignoring Chase ' s comment .

" I ' m seeing a lot that I like . " Jessie smiled .

The girls then tried on clothes and the boys were very helpful with commenting on what they like and what they didn ' t like . When Jessie walked out with a red , low cut dress , that had a slit up the side of her left thigh , Chris whistled .

" You like that one don ' t you ? " Jessie asked .

" It would set my world on fire baby . But , if you wear that out anywhere , I am afraid I might have to go Wildcat on any guy that stares at you . " Chris said .

" I think I will get it for Sting ' s Hall of Fame induction . " Jessie said .

" It lots gorgeous on you , girlfriend . " Traci said .

" Thank you , Traci . Gail Kim said she is wearing red , too . So , I think it would be fitting if me and my partner kind of matched in color . " Jessie said .

" That way you two are in sync . " Chase said .

" Exactly , baby can we get the dress ? " Jessie smiled seductively at Chris again .

" Of course , honey anything for you . " Chris smiled .

" Somebody is whipped . " Chase chuckled .

**Harris House **

Meanwhile at the Harris house , Roode was fixing supper while Storm entertained the kids .

" Horsy , horsy . " Rosie laughed .

Rosie somehow talked Storm into playing horse with her and now she had Storm ' s cowboy hat on with the toy gun out while sitting on Storm ' s back . She was bouncing up and down on him and yelling horsy .

" Watch where you are waving that toy gun , princess . " James said he didn ' t want to be hit in the head with it . He had enough of getting hit in the head with stuff seeing as he is a wrestler and getting hit in the head with steel chairs is part of his day job or night job seeing as he wrestled at night .

" Not princess right now , I am a cowgirl . " Rosie said .

" Well , cowgirl then . " James shook his head . Chris hated people messing with his Wildcat nickname and seems like Rosie was a bit touchy as well .

" Come on horsy move . " Rosie said .

" Horsy is just about to break . Jesus kid , you take after your dad with the energy . Now where is your sister ? " James asked looking around to see her watching TV .

" What you watching Grace ? " Rosie got off of James and sat beside Grace on the couch .

" Spongebob , " Grace said hugging Rosie .

" Oh , good give my back a rest . " James said .

" You okay ? " Bobby asked his partner .

" Yeah , and I thought Makayla and Mason liked to bounce . That one is full of energy just like Wildcat . " James laughed .

" Good , supper is ready girls and horsy . " Roode looked at James who gave him a look that said watch it .

The girls came to the kitchen , Grace fixed her plate while James helped Rosie fix hers and then grabbed his . Roode finally got his food and they sat down with girls who continued to watch Spongebob .

" See I told Chris we could handle them . I don ' t know why he was so worried . " James looked at Roode .

" Beer Money can get any job done , but I wish I could ' ve got Alex Shelley ' s video camera to get you on film playing horsy with Rosie for Chris and Jessie to see . " Roode chuckled .

" Or get you on camera cooking . " James looked at Roode who blushed .

" Uncle James , " Rosie said .

" Yes , princess or cowgirl . " James looked at her .

" Can we play horsy again after we eat ? " Rosie asked .

Storm looked at her horrified while Roode and Grace chuckled at the idea .


	5. Bad Attitude

Chapter 5 : Bad Attitude

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Comic Book Shop**

Chase , Traci , Chris , and Jessie walked into the comic book store not to long after leaving the clothes store . They looked around to find Kazarian and Maria were in there .

" Told you they were in the comic book store . " Chase said walking to them .

" Best place to be Chase . " Frankie said .

" Right , so , what are we looking for ? " Chris asked .

" Not sure , let you know when we find it , Cat . " Maria said .

Traci and Jessie were looking around the comic book shop , when they saw the posters . They started looking through them .

" What are you girls doing ? " Chris asked .

" Just looking . " Jessie smiled .

" Sting looks like the Joker . " Traci said when they came to the picture .

" Yeah he does , except Sting is a little less creepy . " Jessie laughed .

" True , " Traci agreed .

" I always thought Sting looked more like Crow than Joker . " Frankie said .

" Only with the white and black face paint . " Jessie said .

" That paint is a pain to put and a pain to take off . " Chris said .

" And you would know that because ? " Maria asked .

" I played fake Sting one night on TNA . " Chris said .

Kazarian looked at the next poster Traci was holding , it was of Jean Grey , aka Phoenix .

" Hey , Maria , you look a lot like her . " Frankie said .

" You really think so ? " Maria asked .

Jessie picked up the poster and held it next to Maria so she could see them side by side .

" Frankie is right , you do look like her . " Traci said .

" Good likeness , " Chris agreed .

" Wow , you sure you are not Jean Grey ? " Jessie asked Maria .

" I ' m sure . " Maria said .

" You may want to watch out for her Frankie . She maybe reading your thoughts . " Traci said .

" I wouldn ' t do that . " Maria said .

" Only difference in you and her . You are more beautiful . " Frankie said .

" Aw , " Traci and Jessie said .

" Cheesy , much . Ouch , Traci , " Chase said rubbing his arm where she hit him .

" Be nice , " Traci said .

" Chase , you are clueless , man . " Chris chuckled .

" I think I am getting the poster since Frankie likes it so much . " Maria said .

" Cool , " Frankie said .

After paying for the poster they left the comic book store .

" So , now what ? " Jessie asked .

Kazarian looked down at his watch and realized it was about time for their dinner reservations . He was the one who had called the restaurant to get them a spot .

" Its about time for our dinner reservations , so , lets go to the restaurant . " Frankie said .

" Sounds good to me . " Chris agreed .

" Then lets go . " Chase said .

They left the mall and head to the restaurant .

**Harris House **

Back at the Harris home , James Storm was now on the floor and couldn ' t go any further . Rosie had once again been riding the Cowboy ' s back , bouncing up , and down saying horsy .

" Horsy , get up , get up . " Rosie said .

" Horsy , can ' t go any further darlin , " James said .

" Why not ? " Rosie said .

" Horsy , to tired and needs time to rest . " James said .

" James , you do remember that the two of us have a cage match against Team 3D tomorrow , right ? " Roode asked wondering if his partner could hold out for a match after Rosie had been bouncing on Storm ' s back .

" Now , I remember , oh great . " Storm looked up and looked for Grace .

" What are you looking for ? " Rosie asked .

" Your sister , where is she ? Ouch ! " Storm asked as he felt something shoot him in the butt .

" Who ? " Roode asked .

Storm and Roode turned to see Grace holding a rubber band and laughing .

" What are you laughing at ? " Storm asked .

" I shot you . " Grace said .

" Yeah and it hurt . " Storm said .

" Whoops , " Grace rolled her eyes .

" Grace , how would you feel if someone shoot you with a rubber band and then they laughed at you when it hurt ? " Storm asked .

" Whatever , " Grace said walking upstairs to her room .

" That one really has a bad attitude at times . " Roode said .

" Chris said he was having a hard time with her . " Storm informed him .

" Uncle Bobby , " Rosie said .

" Yes , ma ' am , " Bobby looked at her , she was holding one of her coloring books and crayons .

" Color with me , please . " Rosie said .

" Sure , little one . " Roode said smiling at Rosie .

James smiled at watching Roode and Rosie color and then looked back up the stairs towards Grace ' s room shaking his head .

_A/N : Grace is still having problems with her attitude . _


	6. Time Heals

Chapter 6 : Time Heals

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House **

James was now sitting on the couch in the living room thinking about what was going on with Grace . As a little girl she was always upbeat and happy like Chris and  
Aubrey was . For those who didn ' t know Aubrey was Grace ' s biological mother , she died of brian cancer when Grace was a year old . Grace didn ' t really know her mother outside of what Chris told her and the pictures Chris had of her . James was actually there for Grace ' s birth . He remembered that day all to well .

_It was July 2004 , he had been sitting in the waiting room , waiting on his best friend and tag team partner to come out of the delivery room where his wife at the time Aubrey was in labor with their first child . Both parents were happy and Chris couldn ' t wait to become a father to his little girl . James was also happy for the both of them , Chris was like a brother to the Cowboy and that made him and Aubrey like family to Storm . _

_The next thing Storm knew , Chris was walking to him with a huge grin on his face , a lot bigger than the one he had when AMW first won the NWA tag titles . So , Storm knew it was a special moment . _

_" Storm , man , she is so beautiful . I never felt so happy in my life . " Chris said you could tell how happy he was . Chris was bouncing around like a happy Wildcat that had just caught a mouse . _

_" I am happy for you bro , " James said glad of this new development in his buddies life . _

_" Come on , I want you to see her . " Chris said pulling on Storm ' s arm like a child wanting to show him the new toy he got for Christmas . No this was better than Christmas , this was the birth of his best friends little girl ._

_" You sure , you want me , Chris ? " Storm asked making sure he heard him right ._

_" Yes , I ' m sure . Now come on . " Chris said again . _

_" I ' m coming , " Storm said standing up and following Chris to the room where Aubrey was at with the new baby ._

_When they walked in Storm saw the prettiest girl in the world laying asleep in her mother ' s arms . _

_" Hey , Storm , " Aubrey said ._

_" Hey , Aubrey . Wow , " Storm said looking at the little baby . _

_" I know right , she ' s beautiful like her mother . " Chris smiled and kissed Aubrey . _

_" She ' s a princess , " James smiled . _

_" Her name is Grace Lynn Harris , " Aubrey said ._

_" Grace Lynn ? " Storm asked ._

_" You know how much Aubrey likes Elvis right , Storm ? " Chris asked his partner ._

_" Yes , I do . Why ? " Cowboy looked at Aubrey and Chris confused ._

_" Because Grace Lynn sounds like Graceland , where Elvis lived . " Aubrey said . _

_" Makes since , " James agreed ._

_" Yeah , Aubrey and I want you to be her godfather , James . " Chris said . _

_" You want me to be what? " James asked quietly so he wouldn ' t wake Grace . He was in disbelief that Chris would ask him a rugged Cowboy to be his precious daughter ' s godfather . _

_" We want you to be Grace ' s godfather . " Aubrey repeated . _

_" You sure you want someone who is as rugged as me ? " Cowboy asked . _

_" Of course I want you . You ' re my partner , best friend and brother , you ' re family Storm , so , I want you to be apart of my daughter ' s life . " Chris reasurred the Cowboy . _

_" Then I will do it , " Storm said happy Wildcat had choosen him ._

Chris had made James , Grace ' s godfather that day and it was worrying the Cowboy that something might be going on with his goddaughter . He also wonder how much she actually talked to Chris about what was going on with her , too .

" James , " Roode said .

" Yes , Bobby , " Storm looked at Roode .

" I asked what are you thinking about ? " Bobby asked . Rosie was still coloring , but Roode had notice James was deep in thought and wondered why .

" I was just thinking about Grace and what is going on with her . Bobby watch Rosie for a few minutes . " James said .

" Why ? " Roode asked concerned .

" I want to talk with Grace alone for a few minutes . So , please watch Rosie . " Storm said .

" Of course , but what if she doesn ' t want to talk ? " Roode asked .

" Then she will listen to me . " James said walking up the stairs to Grace ' s room .

" Good luck , " Bobby thought .

James knocked on the door to Grace ' s .

" Yes , " Grace said from inside of her room .

" Grace , can I come in ? " James asked .

" Yes sir , " Grace said .

James walked in and saw Grace sitting on her bed . She was hugging her knees to her chest and he could already tell she had been crying .

" Hey , whats up ? " James asked softly . He saw a picture of Aubrey next to her on the bed .

" Nothing , " Grace hid her face , so , Storm wouldn ' t see the tears coming down her face .

" If its nothing then why are you crying ? " Storm asked .

" Its none of your business . " Grace said .

" Grace , thats where you ' re wrong . " James shook his head knowing that getting her to talk would be difficult .

She was like Chris in everyway , including his annoying habit of not talking when he got upset or when something is wrong . Chris is very held back when it came to his emotions and it on more than one occasion has caused him to lose his temper with some people . Thank god most of them are people from Impact or family that knew him and his ways and not any of the fans , but Chris was like a ticking time bomb with his emotions . It was a lot worse right after Aubrey died , Wildcat would go off on any little thing . Reason he did most of the things he did to Jackie Gayda , was because he was still hurting over Aubrey .

" Why am I wrong ? " Grace asked .

" Because , I am your godfather and when your dad is gone , it becomes my business to know what is upsetting you and making you hurt . That way I can make you feel better . " Storm said rubbing the back of her head .

" You care more about Rosie than you do me . " Grace said .

" What ? Grace thats not true , " Storm looked at her shocked she would say that about him .

" It is true , everyone cares more for Rosalie than they do me . Dad , you , the guys at Impact , everyone takes up for Rosie and looks after Rosie , the princess or cowgirl or whatever y ' all call her more than me . " Grace said .

" Why do you think that ? Grace , your dad loves , your mom loves , I love you , and everyone at Impact loves you darlin . " James said .

" My mom ? " Grace asked looking up at James . He could see the tears coming down her face .

" Jessie , " James said .

" Jessie , isn ' t my mother . Aubrey is my mother . " Grace said .

" Now , Grace . . . " James started to say .

" Don ' t Grace me , Dad always says listen to your mother Grace , don ' t roll your eyes at your mother . Dad may have gotten over Aubrey , but I haven ' t got over my mother . I don ' t want to replace my mom , with Jessie . " Grace said picking up the picture of Aubrey next to her .

" Grace , no one is replacing your mother . Your dad wouldn ' t do that to you . But , don ' t you think your mother would want your father to be happy ? " James asked .

" I guess so , but what does that have to do with Jessie ? " Grace looked at James .

" She made your dad happy again . " James said .

" So , you are saying that my mother wanted my dad to move on ? " Grace asked .

" Only if it made him happy . " James said .

" How do you know this ? " Grace asked .

" Because , I know that my dad would ' ve wanted that if my mother had found someone else . " James said .

" What are you talking about ? " Grace asked .

" Grace , there is one thing me and you have in common . " James said .

" What is that ? " Grace asked .

" We both lost a parent when we were really little . You lost your mom to cancer when you were really little . I lost my dad when I was little . " James said .

" It hurts , " Grace said .

" I know it hurts and at times make you feel angry inside . Because it did with me and know that your dad felt that same hurt when he lost your mother . " Storm said .

" He did ? " Grace asked more tears coming down her face .

" Yes , he did . Your dad is the strongest man I know , but losing your mother was the hardest thing he had to go through . Do you know why ? " James asked her .

" No sir , " Grace said .

" Because , it meant that you would never get to know her like he did . He wanted you and her to have a relationship , but it didn ' t happen when you guys lost her and that hurt him more than anything . " Storm said .

" Then why did he move on ? " Grace said .

" Because it was right for him and I think he wanted to give you that female figure in your life . Your mother was suppose to teach you so much that your dad couldn't teach you and because she ' s gone you don ' t get that . So , Chris found someone to give that to you . He found someone you both could love and have a family with . " James told her .

" So , what am I suppose to do ? Just forget about my mother like he has ? " Grace questioned .

" Your dad hasn ' t forgotten about Aubrey , time just made it easier to deal and he doesn ' t want you to forget about her either . Your mother loved you with everything she had , but just like with your dad , losing her will get easier to deal with as time moves on . " Storm said .

" How do you know that ? " Grace asked .

" Because it did with me . Time may not heal everything , but it does make it easier to deal with things that hurt us . It took time with me to be at ease about losing my father . It will for you , too , darlin . " James said .

" So , why does it hurt so bad ? " Grace asked .

" Because you loved your mother very much and when ever you truly love someone you lose it makes it harder to let them go . Which doesn ' t mean we start to forget about them , we just have to remember how much they loved us and the good times we ' ve had with the ones we loved , and find away to make it easier . Some people waist away with bitterness and anger when they lose someone close to them , don ' t let that be you . Your father would hate to lose you as well . " James said .

" I haven ' t had a day with my dad in so long . He always takes Rosie or Jessie out , but not me anymore . " Grace said .

" You attitude for one may be the problem . When you have a bad attitude , it makes people not want to hang around you . The same way with manners , if you have bad manners people don ' t want to be around you either . But , have you ever asked your dad for day out with him ? " James asked .

" No sir , " Grace said .

" Then why don ' t you ask him sometime ? I am sure your dad would want to spend time with you and I am sure that if you have questions about your mom , he would answer them for you . You dad doesn ' t want you to forget about her and would want you to know as much about her as he can tell you . " James said .

" Sometimes I wish I knew her from my own perspective than what every one else tells me about her . I feel like I get everyone else ' s point of view of my mom than my own point of view . " Grace said .

" I know you do , but for now you have to get the most of it from Chris and give Jessie and Rosie a break . Jessie loves you , too , even though you may not see it . Rosie also loves and you need to start acting better because she is watching everything you do whether you know it or not . You are her big sister and you need to set a better example for her , Grace . " James said .

" Yes sir , Uncle James . Thank you , for talking to me . " Grace said putting her arms around Storm hugging him

" You ' re welcome , Grace . " James smiled at her hugging him .

_A/N : James Storm is a good godfather ._


	7. Good Times

Chapter 7 : Good Times

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Italian Restuarant **

Frankie Kazarian , Maria Kanellis , Chase Stevens , Traci Brooks , and Chris and Jessie Harris were now sitting at a table in a very nice Italian Restuarant .

" Wow , this is nice place , Kaz . " Jessie said .

" Thank you , " Kazarian said

" How did you manage to get it ? " Chris asked .

" My cousin owns the place , " Frankie said .

" Family benefits . " Chase smiled .

" Exactly , " Chris agreed .

They all looked over the menu and ordered what they wanted .

" So , what has been going on with you Chase ? " Jessie asked .

" Nothing much , just wrestling here and there . " Chase said .

" Indies wrestling is always much , Chase . " Maria said .

" Agreed . " Chris and Jessie both said .

" Not as much as Impact . " Frankie spoke up .

" True , it was like that in WWE and with ROH now . " Maria said .

" Bigger company , more work . " Traci said .

" All though it was a lot of fun helping build TNA up to today ' s standards . " Chris smiled .

" That it was , " Frankie agreed .

" Who can forget one of the first Knockouts ? " Traci asked .

" No one , you and Gail Kim made the Knockouts Division , Traci . " Jessie said .

" True , that , girlfriend . " Traci said .

" Us ladies also have to deal with taking care of the boys . " Maria looked at Frankie , Chris , and Chase .

" Full time job , " Traci and Jessie both said .

" You girls are valets , too ? " Maria asked .

" Yes , I am the one who had to take care of Chris and Storm ' s butt during the Aces & Eights crisis . " Jessie who got a look from Chris .

" Watch our butt , what about us watching yours and Gail Kim ' s butt ? " Chris asked her .

" That too . " Jessie said .

" And I have been valet for Matt Bentley , Kazarian , and Robert Roode . " Traci said .

" Where you good for her , babe ? " Maria asked Frankie .

" I was good , but I can ' t exactly speak for Roode or Bentley . " Frankie answered .

" Taking care of tag teams is a lot harder than taking care of just singles wrestlers . Chris by himself is easier to deal with than both of AMW . " Jessie smiled .

" Speak for yourself Jessie , taking care of Robert Roode is a lot of hard labor . " Traci said .

" I didn ' t know Roode could be so difficult . " Chase said .

" He can when he ' s antsy before a match . " Traci said .

" Chris and James are like that too . Storm is worse , he starts pacing when he gets pumped up . Chris gets bouncy and you really start seeing that Wildcat side of him come out . " Jessie laughed .

" What about me ? " Frankie asked .

" You ' re easy to handle Frankie , " Traci said .

" I never had a valet , I just had Shane Douglas and Jimmie Hart as my managers at one point . " Chase said .

" Yeah , the Naturals got Shane Douglas and got a power boost along with it . " Chris smiled .

" Took you and Storm to the limit , but that was even in matches before Shane joined Andy and I , right Cat ? " Chase asked .

" Sure , whatever you say Chase . But , we had your number quite a few nights . " Chris said .

They continued to eat their meal in peace while talking about the good times they had in pro - wrestling .

_A/N : Things are looking good for the three couples and my muses are happy . Please read and review , Thx . _


	8. Who Is She

Chapter 8 : Who Is She

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House **

Grace was still upstairs thinking over everything Storm had said to her even though the the Cowboy had already gone back down the stairs . She was looking through the photos that her dad had given her of the family . Grace was looking at a picture of her dad when he was little , his parents behind him smiling and a little red - headed girl beside her dad . He had his arms around her and they were both smiling .

" I wonder who this girl is in this picture ? Dad never told me about her . " Grace wondered . She wondered if Cowboy knew who she was .

Grace picked up the photo and went back downstairs . She found Cowboy in front of the TV and Bobby and Rosie at the kitchen table coloring .

" Hey Grace , " Rosie said .

" Hey Rosie , " Grace said coming to her and giving her little sister a hug .

" You okay , Grace ? " Bobby asked .

" Yes sir , Cowboy gives good pep talks . " Grace said looking at Storm watching the Tennessee Titans .

" Yes I do . " James agreed .

" You also know my dad doesn ' t like other teams outside of the Denver Broncos and Cincinnati Bengals to be played on his TV , Uncle James ? " Grace asked .

" He can get over it . " James said . Grace walked around to him .

" I need to ask you something . " Grace said sitting on the couch next to Storm .

" What can I do for you , darlin ? " James asked realizing she wanted something .

" Do you know who is in this picture with dad and my grandparents ? It doesn ' t look like mom . " Grace said showing him the picture .

" First of all , where did you get a picture of your dad this little ? " James asked .

" From my dad . " Grace said .

" Second , thats not your mother , this was taken before your dad met your mother . He met Aubrey in high school . " James said making Bobby look up at them knowing what they were talking about . Rosie was to absorbed it to coloring to notice .

" Then who is it , Uncle James ? " Grace asked .

" No clue , I never seen her before this picture . " James said .

" She looks like him , " Grace said .

" She actually kind of does , but your dad never had any siblings . At least none that I knew about . Maybe you should wait and ask him . " James said .

" She also kind of looks like Maria that Uncle Frankie is dating . " Grace said .

" What ? " Beer Money both asked . James looked at the picture again and pulled out his phone finding a picture of Maria on the web .

" She does look like Maria . " Startling both James and Grace . They didn ' t notice Bobby had gotten up from the table and was standing behind the couch looking at the picture , too .

" Thanks for the startle , Bobby . " James said .

" Sorry , didn ' t mean to sneak up on you like that . " Roode said .

" But , you are right she does look like Maria . " James said .

" You don ' t think that my grandparents ever split do you or she was taken from my dad like I was as a child ? " Grace remembering the bad house and evil man she ran away from with the help of the Naturals .

Beer Money both looked at her not knowing what to say .

" Chris has always been good at hiding his feelings and emotions from people . " James said .

_A/N : A startling discovery Grace and Beer Money found . _


	9. Finding Out The Truth

Chapter 9 : Finding Out The Truth

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House **

Chris and Jessie walked into their house after the date . Beer Money was sitting in the living room with Grace , but Rosie was already in bed .

" Hey Grace , boys . " Jessie said .

" Evening . " Storm said looking at Chris who realized something was up .

" So , where is Rosie ? " Chris asked not wanting to deal with it right now .

" She is asleep . " Roode said .

" I helped her get a bath and then tucked her in to bed . Uncle James , I think wore her out playing horsy . " Grace looked at the Cowboy who blushed and looked at her .

" She suckered you in to playing horsy . Are you going to be able to wrestle in the cage match tomorrow ? " Jessie asked .

" Yeah , I can handle it . " James smiled .

" Thank you , Grace for giving her a bath and putting her to bed for us . " Chris looked at Grace shocked with how bad her attitude had been lately .

" Yes , sir , " Grace said looking at him with a knowing smile .

" So , how was the night out ? " Roode asked .

" Not bad , it was a lot of fun actually . Oh , Frankie and Maria are getting married . " Jessie smiled .

" What ? " Beer Money and Grace looked at each other wondering if tonight was a good night to ask .

" Okay , I am getting curious now ? Whats up with the three of you and these looks between the three of you , and don ' t try and tell me nothing is going on because I know the Cowboy and Grace ' s looks well . Grace did you get into trouble while we were gone ? " Chris looked at Grace .

" Grace didn ' t do anything bad while you were gone . Both girls were good for us . " Roode said .

" Dad , can I talk to you in my room , alone preferably ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah sure , but I want to know what is going on . Did Beer Money do something I don ' t know about ? Do I need to check the beer count ? " Chris asked looking at James and Bobby .

" We all may need one later , but no I didn ' t get into the beer and we didn ' t do anything . " James said .

" Uncle James did watch the Titans on your TV . " Grace smiled at Storm .

" I don ' t care about that . But , what I do want to know is what is going on with the three of you ? " Chris asked again and this time the three could see the anger on his face .

" I ' m going to check on Rosie . " Jessie said walking upstairs .

" Now tell me the truth . " Chris glared this time .

At that moment Grace ' s eyes filled with tears and she started crying again .

" Grace , " James said .

" I - I ' m sorry . " Grace said looking at her father .

" What are you talking about ? " Chris asked his heart stopped when Grace started crying .

" For being a jerk and being jealous . " Grace said . Roode looked at James realizing that his pep talk really did work with Grace .

" Jerk , Jealous , Grace , I don ' t understand ? " Chris looked at her confused .

" The reason I ' ve had an attitude lately is because I ' ve been feeling lonely and left out of the family . " Grace stood up and went to her father . Chris took Grace into his arms .

" Why have you been feeling lonely ? " Chris asked her .

" Because , I ' ve been seeing you with Jessie and Rosie and it made me miss my mom . " Grace whimpered .

Chris ' s eyes softened when she mentioned Aubrey , he hadn ' t realized she was having a difficult time with losing Aubrey and all of the other life changes .

" Grace , why didn ' t you tell me soon ? " Chris asked

" Because , I thought with the new family , you moved on and forgot about mom . " Grace said .

" Sweetheart , I could never forget your mother and moving on doesn ' t mean we forget about her . When we lose people we love , sometimes its difficult to continue to live because of the pain we are in . But , with time we find it easier to deal with the difficult time of losing the loved ones that we lost . I didn ' t forget about your mother , I just thought it would make her happy that we found someone to make both of us happy . I also wanted to find you a mother figure in your life where you could have that female bond you should ' ve had with Aubrey . " Chris said .

" I love you , daddy . " Grace said whiping her eyes .

" I love you , Grace . But , why have you thought you were being left out of the family ? " Chris asked hugging her close to him .

" Because , I haven ' t had a day out with you in long time . " Grace said .

" That is true we haven ' t and that is my fault . I try to take Rosie out to give Jessie a break and I try to take Jessie out so both of us could have a break , but I should have realized that I needed to spend time with you , too . So , forgive me for that , Grace ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , if you forgive me for being a jerk and being jealous . " Grace said .

" Always little one . " Chris said . James smiled a little glad that was settled and now came the hard part .

" Chris , we have something we need to ask you . " James said .

" What ? " Chris asked .

" I was going through the pictures you gave me and I found this . " Grace said picking up the picture she found earlier and showing Chris .

" Yes , that was of me when I was your age . What about it ? " Chris smiled when he saw the pictures .

" Who is the little girl in the picture ? " Bobby asked .

Chris looked at them for a moment and then thought about Grace being honest .

" She ' s my little sister . My parents split up when I was year older than Grace . My dad kept me and my mom took my sister away , because that was the court agreement . Dad and I never saw them again after that . " Chris said .

" Why haven ' t you said anything ? I ' ve known you for eleven years Chris and you never mentioned a word to me . Why ? " Storm asked .

" Because after a while it got easier for me to just not talk about it . We were close , I loved my sister and I wished me nights that mom had never took her from us . But , my mother was a strange women , she scared me at times when dad would leave us with her . She was very harsh and had strict rules , if I had lived in her house , I would have never got to grow my hair out or wrestle , thats how strict she was . But , dad didn ' t have anything against her , so , we couldn ' t keep my sister with us . " Chris said .

" How old would she be now ? " Grace asked . Roode was pretending to play with his phone , but actually looking at some info on Maria .

" 31 , she was born on February 25 , 1982 . " Chris said .

" What was her name ? " James asked .

" Maria . . . " Chris looked up at the three .

" What ? " Roode asked .

" You guys thing Maria Kanellis is my sister don ' t you ? " Chris asked .

" Maria Kanellis is 31 , born on February 25 , 1982 , and her name obviously is Maria . Oh , and guess what she ' s adopted . Dad you forget she is my favorite wrestler . " Grace said .

" But , my sister has a heart - shaped locket with the letter M on it while I have a Cat - shaped locket with the letter C on it . " Chris said .

Grace pulled out on of her photos of Maria and showed him the heart - shaped locket around Maria ' s neck with the letter M on it . She showed it to her dad .

" Heart - shaped locket with the letter M on it , does it look familiar to you ? " Grace asked .

" Yeah , it does . " Chris realized .

" Now take that photo and the photo of you guys when you were little and put them side by side with a picture of you now . What do you think ? " Grace asked again .

Chris looked at the pictures and then looked at Grace and Beer Money realizing that Maria who was marrying Frankie Kazarian was indeed his long lost sister .

" How is this possible after so long apart ? " Chris asked himself .

_A/N : Nice little twist there , who thought that Maria would be Wildcat ' s baby sister and guess what she is marrying Frankie . I also thought it was a nice touch for the Wildcat to have a moment with Grace . Read , Review , and Enjoy , Thx._


	10. The Reveal

Chapter 10 : The Reveal

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Orlando Diner **

Chris and Jessie were meeting Kazarian and Maria at one of the local diners near the Harris house .

" So , Chris , why are we here ? " Frankie asked confused as to why the Wildcat would want to meet him right after the date .

" Because , something has come up that I need to talk to you and Maria about and Jessie needs to hear it as well . " Chris said .

" What are you talking about , babe ? " Jessie asked also confused .

" Maria , this may sound strange , but do you remember your family ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I remember my adopted parents very well , Chris . Why ? " Maria asked .

" No , not your adopted family , your real family . " Chris said . Maria squirmed .

" Chris , I don ' t think that is such a good idea . " Frankie said .

" I need to find out something really important to the both of us , Frankie . I ' m sorry if I am making you uncomfortable , but I have to know , Maria . " Chris said .

" Chris , " Jessie said .

" I do remember my mother because she abused me for years , but I remember very little about my dad and brother . " Maria said .

" What do you remember ? " Chris asked .

" Only what I see in this picture . " Maria took out a picture from her back pocket and showed Chris

Chris pulled that same picture out of his back pocket , it was the same picture Grace had found last night .

" You mean this ? " Chris asked .

" How do you have a picture of that ? Mom , said it was the only one and all the others were destroyed . " Maria looked at Chris shocked .

" Chris ? " Frankie and Jessie both said , but Chris held his hand up for them to see .

" Because , my dad had this picture and gave it to me . It was the only one he had and I wanted to keep it to remember my little sister , its the only picture I have of her . " Chris said .

" But , that would make you my brother . " Maria looked at Chris . Frankie and Jessie were both looking at Chris , too .

" Do you have a locket in the shape of heart with the letter M on it ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , I do , " Maria revealed the locket .

" Your brother gave it to you when he also got a locket in the shape of cat with the letter C on it . " Chris said pulling the locket out from behind his shirt .

" The letter C stands for Christopher . While M was suppose to stand for Maria . " Maria said .

" My whole name is Christopher Eric Harris . " Chris said .

" Maria Emily Kanellis . " Maria said .

" Maria Emily Harris , it fits . " Chris said .

" We have to find out if this is all true , but how ? " Maria asked .

" DNA testing helped Chris find Grace . " Jessie suggested .

" Yes , it did . " Frankie said .

" I ' ll do it to find out . " Maria said .

" Me too , " Chris said .

**Hospital **

Fortune and Jessie were at the hospital waiting on Chris and Maria to get the DNA testing done to find out if they are really siblings .

" I can ' t believe that Chris and Maria could be brother and sister . " Daniels said .

" You know if they are , then Frankie and Chris are going to be brother - in - law . " James said .

Everyone knew about the engagement .

" Don ' t worry Frankie , you already like a brother to me and Chris . So , no big change . " Jessie smiled .

" I ' m not worried . I am just wondering what Chris and Maria had to go through being separated all of this time and know to be brought back together unexpectantly .

" We ' re here guys . " Chase said . He and Traci were late because Andy and Debra were with them .

" Are you sure its a good idea to Andy in a hospital with him being sick ? " AJ asked .

" I woke up this morning and it was gone . I can go back to Debra and being a great vampire fanatic . " Andy said .

" So , how long have they been in ? " Debra asked shaking her head at Andy .

" To long for me . " Storm said pacing .

" Would you stop wearing a hole in the floor , James ? " Bobby asked .

" Sorry , I ' m nervous . " James said sitting in a between Bobby and Daniels .

" We all are , but we can ' t be anymore nervous than they are . " Daniels said .

" True , " Traci agreed .

" So , who is keeping Grace and Rosie ? " Chase asked .

" Jeff Jarrett , " Jessie said .

" If Rosie gets Jarrett playing horsy like she did James then we might need a fork lift to get him of the floor . " Roode said as everyone chuckled and James turned red .

" Jarrett ' s not a sucker . " Daniels said .

" Neither am I , I was just trying to be a good Uncle . " James said .

" Sucker , " Chase and Andy said .

" I ' ll sucker punch both of you if you don ' t shut up . " Storm said .

" Children , be nice all three of you and calm down . The atmosphere is already intense . " Jessie said .

" Yes ma ' am , " The Naturals and James said .

**In the Hospital Room**

The doctor had just come back into the room to reveal what the DNA tests showed for both Chris and Maria .

" So , doc , is Maria my sister ? " Chris asked his patients getting the best of him .

" Yes , the DNA test confirms it you two are brother and sister . I will leave you two to talk over this and when you are ready you may leave . " The doctor said leaving the two alone in the room .

" To think Grace found that picture . " Chris said .

" To think my brother was not to far away from me when he came to WWE and I didn ' t even think about it . " Maria said .

" If you don ' t want me meddling in your life anymore I can understand . It can be hard getting to know someone who hasn ' t been there your whole life . " Chris said .

" No , I want you in my life . I want to know my brother , do you know how long I have wanted to find you ? Or how long I wanted to know if someone besides our deranged mother was out there looking for me or loved me ? I can ' t lose you again after I have found you . " Maria said .

" Then I want go anywhere , because I have been missing you for long time , too . I want to get to know you and I want to have you in my life as well . " Chris agreed .

Chris pulled her into a brotherly hug , tears were rolling down both of their faces .

**Outside of the Room**

Chris and Maria walked out of the room and looked at everyone waiting .

" Well ? " Frankie and Jessie both asked .

" We ' re brother and sister . " Chris said .

" The DNA test confirmed it . " Maria said .

" Told you I would need a beer , Roode . " James said looking at the two reunited siblings .

" You always need a beer , so , its not anything new James . " Roode said .

" So , what are you guys going to do ? " AJ asked .

" Get to know each other and build our relationship the way it should be . " Chris answered .

" Welcome to the family , Maria , its good to have another girl in the group to deal with the boys wild ass ideas . " Jessie said .

" Yep , the more the merrier , we have Jessie , myself , Debra , Gail Kim , and Jackie Moore . Jackie mostly handles James though . " Traci said .

" Its a full time job . " Debra said .

" On top of raising kids and wrestling . " Jessie agreed .

" Thanks for the warning , girls . " Maria said .

" Don ' t scare her . " Frankie said .

" Yeah , quit scaring my baby sister . " Chris said . Maria looked at Chris .

The others just smiled at the two .

" Everyone is invited to my house . " Chris said .

" Great , we can have beer and Jack . " Storm said .

" Cowboy , " Everyone said shaking their heads .

" Call Jarrett and tell him to get supper ready and hide the booze from Storm . " Chase said .

" That is if we don ' t have to get him off the floor if Rosie decides she wants to play horsy . " Roode laughed .

_A/N : Aw , brother and sister are reunited . Read and Review , please . Thx . _


	11. Aunt Maria

Chapter 11 : Aunt Maria

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House**

Jeff Jarrett was at Chris and Jessie ' s house babysitting until they got back from the hospital . Jarrett wondered how true the results of the DNA test went and wondered how much more the Harris family could take . Chris had to go through the tragedy of losing Aubrey , Grace being kidnapped , deal with what WWE put him through , Aces & Eights taking him hostage , Jessie ' s father abusing her , and now finding his long lost sister who could have been abused at the hands of their own father . There is only so much a man can take and when family is envolved there is less of a chance of one being mentally and emotionally stable to handle it all . Chris had good mental strength , anyone who knew the Wildcat knew that part of him . But , Chris was not one for keep his emotions in check or bottling them up until it exploded like shaking a soda or beer bottle then opening it .

" Grace , where is mommy and daddy ? " Rosie asked .

" They went to the hospital . " Grace said .

" Why ? " Rosie asked .

" Wait until daddy gets back and he ' ll explain it . " Grace said not sure if it was a good idea to tell a three year old why daddy and Maria is getting a DNA test .

" Why ? " Rosie asked .

" Why do kids asked why ? " Grace asked Jarrett .

" Because they are curious and you ask why quite a bit , too . " Jarrett looked at Grace .

" Why ? " Rosie asked .

" Rosie , quite asking why . " Jarrett said .

" Yes sir , " Rosie said .

Just then Chris , Jessie and an army of wrestlers walked in the house with food .

" Chris why did stop and get dinner . I thought we agreed to let Jarrett cook . " James said .

" Agreed to let Jarrett do what ? " Jarrett asked .

" To let you cook my dear founder . " James said .

" Do you want me to talk Dixie into putting you in another Ultimate X match ? " Jarrett asked James knowing how he was with heights .

" No , I don ' t . I am so sorry . I ' ll just entertain the angels here . " James said sitting on the kitchen in between Rosie and Grace .

" If my girls start misbehaving because of things you taught them then I will put my foot where you don ' t want it . " Chris said .

" I ' ll just grab Chris ' s belt . " Jessie said getting a look from Storm in fear .

" You wouldn ' t ? " Maria asked .

" I would , " Jessie chuckled .

" So , I have to ask what happened at the hospital ? " Jarrett asked .

" The DNA tests confirm it , Maria and I are brother and sister . " Chris said .

" Which means I am getting a brother - in - law , sister - in - law , and two nieces when Maria and I get married . " Frankie said .

" Aunt Maria and Uncle Frankie , " Grace and Rosie both said .

" We have lots of aunts and uncles Grace . " Rosie said .

" Yes , we do , " Grace agreed .

" Meaning your other uncles can play horsy , too , Rosie . " James said .

" Really , Uncle Chase , will you play horsy with me ? " Rosie asked with a huge grin on her face .

" Uh Uh , oh no , Uncle James is better at playing horsy then I am . " Chase said .

" If you don ' t play horsy she may start crying , and then we will have to get my daddy ' s handcuffs , so , you will have to play horsy . " Grace looked at Chase .

" How about I give you piggy back ride instead , Rosie ? " Chase asked .

" No sir , I wanted horsy . " Grace said .

" Okay , okay , I will play horsy . " Chase said .

Soon , Chase was playing horsy .

" Horsy , Horsy Uncle Chase , " Rosie said .

" Where is the camera ? " Chris asked .

" Who is the sucker now Chase ? " James asked .

" Here , Chris , you asked for a camera . " Andy handing him one .

" Thank you , " Chris said .

" Just send me a picture . " Andy said .

" Of course , " Chris smiled .

" How do I contantly get into these things ? " Chase said .

" I do know . " James said .

" Supper is ready guys and gals . " Jessie said smiling at her daughter and Chase .

Everyone went to the kitchen including Grace and Rosie .

" Thank you , Jessie . " Chase said .

" No problem . " Jessie laughed .

_A/N : Rosie gets a new horsy and the gang comes to eat at Chris ' s . Please , Read and Review , my muses will thank you . _


	12. Clear Head

Chapter 12 : Clear Head

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House **

After supper , Jessie took Rosie to get her ready for bed and Grace stayed downstairs to help her dad clean up the kitchen .

" So , what are we going to do now ? " Maria asked Chris as she walked in .

" I haven ' t thought that far ahead yet . Everything is still trying to sink in , Maria . " Chris answered .

" Yeah , for me too . " Maria said . Grace was looking at the both of them .

" I bet grandpa would want to see the both of you together . " Grace said both of them looked at her .

" You really think he would remember me after all of these years away ? " Maria asked Chris and Grace .

" I don ' t think a parent could forget about one of his kids unless they are completely heartless . " Chris said .

" And grandpa has a whole lot better memory than the goofy Wildcat does . " Grace smiled .

" Goofy , ah . Goofy , I ' ll show you goofy . " Chris said as he started tickling Grace making her laugh .

" Dad , stop , that tickles . Please , stop . " Grace laughed . Soon he let up .

" So , who is goofy now ? " Chris asked .

" Not the Wildcat . " Grace answered .

" That ' s what I thought . " Chris said . Maria was smiling at the both of them , they were a good family .

" But , what about mom , Chris ? Do we both need to see her ? " Maria asked shivering at the thought .

" I think we both need to find out what happened with our family and I don ' t like hunting down mom to find out . But , we may have to . " Chris thought .

" Its not the first time this family has taken on a weirdo to get answers out to a problem . " Grace said .

" Should you be doing homework ? " Chris asked .

" Its the summer , dad . " Grace said .

" And ? " Chris asked .

" It means there isn ' t any school right now . " Grace said .

" So , we find our parents . You know this may take a while , because I don ' t know where mom could be , its been awhile since I ' ve seen her . " Maria said .

" Thats okay , we ' ll both look . " Chris said .

" Power of the family . " Grace said .

" Bed , Grace . " Chris said .

" Yes sir , but uhm Aunt Maria ? " Grace asked .

" Yes Grace . " Maria said .

" I don ' t know if this would be to weird with you being family , but can I have your autograph ? " Grace asked a little bashful .

" Sure and I don ' t think its to weird . " Maria smiled .

So , Grace got Maria ' s autograph .

" Thank you , " Grace said .

" You ' re very welcome Grace . " Maria said .

Then Grace went to bed .

" Kids , they want to put so much input into a conversation . " Chris shook his head .

" Why is she so different than Rosie ? " Maria asked Chris .

" They have different mothers , Aubrey , my first wife died of brain cancer when Grace was two . But , Jessie is Rosie ' s mother . " Chris said .

" Grace seems closer to you and Storm . " Maria said .

" Thats because we were all she knew for a long time . She also knows what you are going through with being abused . She was kidnapped when she was little and was abused at the hands of a psycho . " Chris said .

" How did you get her back ? " Maria asked .

" We had people out searching and I also dropped TNA at the time to search for her myself . But , it was the Naturals and Cowboy who traced her all the way back to the man who had her . Storm ' s little brother is a cop and began looking for records under the radar . Once they found out where she was , the Naturals went in to get her out and they nearly didn ' t make it out alive . The man decided if he couldn ' t have then no one would have and set the house on fire with Grace , Andy and Chase inside . But , they made it out through the cellar . I am lucky to still have my baby with me . It took me awhile to actually let her out of my sight after that for the fear of losing her , too . " Chris said .

" You ' re brave , " Maria said .

" No I ' m not . There is nothing brave about me , I just try to keep a clear head , because that is all you can do when you have to deal with the evil - hearted . " Chris said .

_A/N : My Chris Harris muse says he is liking this story and to please read and review the story . Thx . _


	13. New World Champ

Chapter 13 : New World Champ

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Impact Zone**

All of the family was at the Impact Zone for the big last night before going on the live tours that TNA would be doing now , instead of just at the Impact Zone and having house shows elsewhere . Chris was at catering watching the girls while Jessie had some promo stuff to do before tonights show . Rosie was coloring and Grace was watching everyone walk past .

" He , he look daddy I spelled my name . " Rosie showed him .

" Yes I see , but the R is backwards , so turn it around . " Chris said . She looked at it and realize .

" Whoops , " Rosie said .

" You ' ll get it Rosie . " Grace said .

" Hey , Chris , I see we brought the angels out . " Kurt Angle walked up to them at the table .

" Yes we did , how are you doing Kurt ? " Chris asked the Olympic Gold Medalist .

" Pretty good , excited about the live tour coming up . " Kurt answered .

" It feels good to know that the years of hard work put in to this company is finally paying off in a big way . " Chris smiled as Debra and Maria came walking up to them .

" We could get the girls together if that would help ? " Debra asked .

" Might not be a bad idea , because I need all the help and opinions I can get . " Maria said .

" I ' ll talk to Jessie as soon as she gets done with her promo and we can then go see Gail Kim and Traci to figure this out and when a good date would be . " Debra said .

" Thanks girl . " Maria said .

" No problem . " Debra smiled .

" What are you two planning ? " Chris asked curiously .

" A date to go looking for wedding dresses for Maria . " Debra smiled .

" I hear you and Kazarian are getting married . " Kurt said .

" We are , " Maria said .

" Congratulations , " Kurt smiled .

" Thank you , Kurt , " Maria .

" Oh , I am going to kill Austin Aries if he doesn ' t shut up , Gail . " Jessie said as she and Gail Kim walked into catering .

" What did Aries do ? " Chris asked . He couldn ' t stand Aries and neither could Jessie .

" Running his mouth as usually , " Gail said

" Why ? " Maria asked

" He thinks he is a big shot all because he won the World Title and Chris hasn ' t . " Jessie said .

" Daddy is better . " Rosie and Grace said .

" And thats why I am going to win the World Title tonight from Aries . " Chris said .

" I really hope you win the Title so you can shut Aries up . " Kurt said .

" Glad to be of survice , Kurt . " Chris said .

" Okay , Jessie , Gail ? " Debra asked .

" Yes , Debra , " Gail answered .

" Would you two mind going out wedding dress shopping with Debra and I , so we can help me find a dress ? " Maria asked .

" Of course not , " Jessie said .

" We would love , too . " Gail said .

" Great , we were thinking about asking Traci , too . What do you girls think ? " Debra asked .

" Love the idea . " Gail said .

" Agreed . " Jessie said .

**World Title match**

It was finally time for the TNA World Championship match and the fans were pumped up . Jessie and Gail had won the Knockouts Tag Titles from Angelina Love and Winter . Maria who was surprisingly brought in as Tara ' s mystery opponent won the Knockouts Championship number one contendership for Tara ' s own title . Kazarian won the X - Division title from Kenny King and Daniels was new TV Champion winning against Devon Dudley of the Aces & Eights and Beer Money retained the Tag Titles at the failed attempt of Robbie and Jessie aka BroMans .

The crowd was quite as as Guilty played in the arena as Wildcat made his way to the ring in his traditional white ring coat with flames and the Wildcat logo on his back and left pocket area on of the coat . He handed those and his sunglasses to the ring girl and wait for his opponent .

Next Austin Aries walked out to Raging of the Regions with his tradition cape and jumping into the ring . He handed his cape to the ring girl and the World Championship he held up for the world to see before handing it to the referee and both opponents waited for JB to make the introductions .

" This is your Impact Wrestling Main Event for the Evening for TNA Heaveyweight Championship of the World . The man officiating this match is senior official Earl Hebner . Now the combatants standing to my left the challenger he weighed in this morning at 232 lbs . , from Fort Wright , Kentucky , Wildcat Chris Harris . Now to my he weighed in at 210 lbs . , from Milwaukee , Wisconsin , he is your reigning World Heaveyweight Champion , The Greatest Man The Ever Lived , A - Double , Austin Aries . " JB announced .

JB got out of the ring and then Earl Hebner rang the bell . It was back in forth between Aries and Wildcat all during the match until Aries used all the moves and dirty tricks he could think of , but Wildcat powered and fought through them . But , Aries made a mistake by going for the 450 attempt , but ate the ring canvas for his trouble . Wildcat then used the Southpaw aka flying forearm lyriat as Aries was getting up . Then he used the Full Nelson Slam on him to make him dazed and stand up to only be putting the delayed , high - vertic , suplex . Chris helding up there 10 seconds which was long than he normally held opponents up which was usually 8 seconds , before dropping him on his head . Then he got in the top left hand corner of the ring and waited for Aries to get up and Speared him right through the gut . Then for good measures Wildcat picked up Aries and used the Catatonic aka Spinning Rock Bottom to set Aries up for the pin .

" 1 , 2 , 3 , ring bell . " Earl Hebner said and the bell rang as Guilty played in the arena .

" And your new TNA World Heaveyweight Champion , Wildcat , Chris Harris . " Christy Hemmi said in the mic .

Chris looked around shocked as the World Championship was handed to him and his hand was raised by the ref . Chris looked at the World Titles as tears came to his and he realized his dreams had come true . Soon , Jessie , Maria , and Fortune where coming in the ring congratulating him on his win and hugging him . He looked at Storm who smiled at the Wildcat and then pulled him in for a brotherly hug and whispered in his ear .

" I always knew you had it in you and could be a World Title . All you had to do was believe in yourself as much as your family , friends , fans , and I believed in you my brother . " James said .

" Thanks Cowboy , " Chris said .

" Come on Chris , put that gold around your waist and show these people who you really are mate . " AJ said as Jessie hooked the belt around Wildcat ' s waist and raised his arms in victory .

_A/N : I wanted Chris as World Champion , because I believe he still can be a World Champion if given the chance . Read and Review , Thx . _


	14. Celebration part 1

Chapter 14 : Celebration part 1

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story . I do not own any of the songs that may appear in the next two chapters _

_**Sorry ' Bout Your Damn Luck created to Dale Oliver**_

_**Shooting Star created by Bad Company **_

_**Dukes Of Hazard Theme Song - Dukes Of Hazard created by Waylon Jennings **_

**Chris and Jessie ' s House **

The next day everyone in the family was at Chris and Jessie ' s House celebrating Wildcat winning the World Title . Most of the food was provided by the girls and the drinks of course was provided by Storm which was mostly beer . The girls and the Naturals had thought it was a good idea to bring karaoke to sing . Grace and Rosie were at Booker T ' s so they didn ' t have to worry about the children .

" Chris , give us a speech . " Christopher Daniels said handing him a microphone .

" Well what can I say ? The TNA original family once again has the World Championship . " Chris said holding the gold belt up .

" TNA ! TNA ! " Bobby Roode had invited Petey Williams and Eric Young for this occasion and they were chanting TNA .

" I have a few people to thank for this . First of all I would like to thank the Jarretts for making the greatest company in wrestling history and bringing me in to be apart of the beginning of TNA . " Chris continued .

" Preach it , Cat . " Frankie called to him .

" Double J , Double J . " Petey and Eric continued .

" Second I would like to thank the powers that be that saw fit to bring me back and give me this opportunity to carry the company on my shoulders as we take TNA on the road away from the Impact Zone that has been home to so many of us . " Chris said .

" Here , Here , " The Naturals called .

" Next , I would like to thank my partners in crime James Storm , Gail Kim for making the ride with this here Wildcat and showing me how to have a good time while loving this business we are in . " Chris continued .

" Glad to be of service , Chris . " James said .

" Thank you to the extended family for give me a reason to remember why I love pro - wrestling especially after my passion was nearly taken away from me by a company that shall remain nameless . " Chris said .

" You ' re welcome . " AJ and Bobby said .

" Boo to the other company . " Gail and Traci both said .

" Most importantly I would like to thank my wife Jessie , my newly found sister that I am glad to have back in my life Maria , and my amazing daughters for give me the strength to walk through all of the bad and believing in me enough to make me push on and live the dream . " Chris smiled as he said that .

" Love you , Chris . " Jessie and Maria both said .

" Last , but certainly not least I would like to thank the Lord up above for giving me the ability to wrestle and blessing me with this gift . " Chris pointed up .

" Amen brother , " Chase said .

" Now , let the celebration begin . " Chris yelled .

" I get first on karaoke . " James said .

" Why you ? " Andy asked .

" Because I got a message to send to one Austin Aries even if he isn ' t here . Play it brother Bobby . " James said grabbing the mic .

" Gladly , my dear Cowboy . " Roode said as he turned the music .

_**You ' re going down .**_

_**Yeaaaaaaaah - yeaaaah**_

_**You ' re going down . **_

_**And I drink **_

_**I don ' t give a damn what you think **_

_**I ' m a gamblin man **_

_**I ' m ready to win**_

_**I ' ll say it now , **_

_**Sorry ' bout your damn luck **_

_**Yeah**_

_**(Sorry ' bout your damn luck , boy)**_

_**Hey Yeah **_

_**I ' ve always been a loaded gun **_

_**Hunting for the right kinda fun**_

_**Sometimes trouble seems to follow**_

_**I ' m making a name by myself **_

_**Don ' t neeed anyone else ' s help **_

_**So , watch out for me and the bottle **_

_**Yeah **_

_**You ' re going down . **_

_**And I drink **_

_**I don ' t give a damn what you think**_

_**I ' m a gambling man **_

_**I ' m ready to win **_

_**I ' ll say it now , **_

_**Sorry ' bout your damn luck **_

_**Yeah **_

_**( Sorry , bout your damn luck , boy )**_

_**And lady luck ' s been good to me **_

_**I make a lot of money , as you can see **_

_**And I ' m coming to your town **_

_**I ' m living everyday like it ' s my last **_

_**Riding alone with my boots behind**_

_**Somebody pour me another round**_

_**You ' re going down . **_

_**And I drink **_

_**I don ' t give a damn what you think **_

_**I ' m a gambling man **_

_**I ' m ready to win **_

_**I ' ll say it now , **_

_**Sorry ' bout your damn luck ( Yeeeeah )**_

_**Sorry ' bout your damn luck ( Yeeeeah )**_

_**Sorry ' bout your damn luck **_

_**( Sorry ' bout your damn luck , boy )**_

_**Sorry ' bout , sorry ' bout , **_

_**Sorry ' bout your damn luck . **_

_**Hey yeah **_

_**SORRY ' BOUT YOUR DAMN LUCK .**_

" Austin Aries , my buddy kicked your ass and now all I have to say is Sorry About Your Damn Luck . " Storm said after he got through singing .

" Damn , Storm , I didn ' t know you could sing . " Jessie said .

" Its a gift , thank you AJ for the background singing . " James said .

" Glad to help . " Styles smiled .

" Our turn , " Naturals said .

" This song goes out to AMW , " Andy said

_**" Shooting Star "**_

_**Johnny was a schoolboy when he heard his first Beatle song , **_  
_**' Love me do , ' I think it was . From there it didn ' t take him long .**_  
_**Got himself a guitar , used to play every night , **_  
_**Now he ' s in a rock ' n ' roll outfit ,**_

_**And everything ' s all right , don ' t you know ?**_

_**Johnny told his mama , hey , ' Mama , I ' m goin ' away . I ' m gonna hit the big **_  
_**time , gonna be a big star someday ' , Yeah . **_  
_**Mama came to the door with a teardrop in her eye .**_  
_**Johnny said , ' Don ' t cry , mama , smile and wave good - bye ' .**_

_**Don ' t you know , yeah yeah , Don ' t you know that you are a shooting star ,**_  
_**Don ' t you know , don ' t you know . Don ' t you know that you are **_  
_**a shooting star , And all the world will love you just as long , **_  
_**As long as you are .**_

_**Johnny made a record , Went straight up to number one ,**_  
_**Suddenly everyone loved to hear him sing the song .**_  
_**Watching the world go by , surprising it goes so fast .**_  
_**Johnny looked around him and said , ' Well , I made the big time at last ' .**_

_**Don ' t you know , don ' t you know , Don ' t you know that you are **_  
_**a shooting star ,**_  
_**Don ' t you know , oh , yeah , Don ' t you know that you are **_  
_**a shooting star , yeah ,**_  
_**And all the world will love you just as long , **_  
_**As long as you are , a shooting star .**_

_**Don ' t you know that you are a shooting star , Don ' t you know , yeah ,**_  
_**Don ' t you know that you are a shooting star , now ,**_  
_**And all the world will love you just as long , As long you are you .**_

_**Johnny died one night , died in his bed , Bottle of whiskey , **_  
_**sleeping tablets by his head . Johnny ' s life passed him by like a **_  
_**warm summer day , If you listen to the wind you can still hear him play**_

_**Oh oh oh , Don ' t you know that you are a shooting star ,**_  
_**Don ' t you know , yeah , don ' t you know ' , Don ' t you know that **_  
_**you are a shooting star , **_  
_**Don ' t you know , yeah ,**_  
_**Don ' t you know that you are a shooting star , **_  
_**Don ' t you , don ' t you , **_  
_**don ' t you , don ' t you , **_  
_**Don ' t you know , don ' t you **_  
_**know , oh , yeah , you are , **_  
_**Yeah , a shooting star , yeah , oh **_  
_**oh oh oh oh . . . . . .**_  
_**Don ' t you , don ' t you know**_  
_**that you are a shooting star , **_  
_**Don ' t you don ' t you know . . . . . . **_

" Wow , that definitely sounds like us . " James said .

" Yes , it does , thank you Naturals . " Chris said .

" I ' ve got one better then that . " Petey stood up .

_**Just the good ol ' boys ,**_  
_**Never meanin ' no harm ,**_  
_**Beats all you ' ve never saw , been in trouble with the law**_  
_**since the day they was born .**_  
_**Straight ' nin ' the curve ,**_  
_**Flat ' nin ' the hills .**_  
_**Someday the moutain might get ' em ,**_  
_**but the law never will .**_  
_**Makin ' their way , The only way they know how ,**_  
_**That ' s just a little bit more than the law will allow .**_  
_**Just the good ol ' boys ,**_  
_**Wouldn ' t change if they could ,**_  
_**Fightin ' the system like a two modern day Robin Hood .**_

" Yeeeehaww , " James yelled afterwards .

" Thanks for that last part James . " Petey said .

" No thank you for speaking the truth . " James said

" What a great song and so true . " Chris agreed .

Both Chris and James were drinking beer now .

_A/N : This Chapter is a two part . Read and Review , Thx ._


	15. Celebration part 2

Chapter 15 : Celebration Part 2

_A/N : This is part 2 of Celebration _

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story . I do not own any of the songs that may appear in this chapter._

**" Eye Of The Tiger " created by Survivor**

**" Were Gonna Change Some Thangs " created by Dale Oliver**

**Harris House **

" Alright who is next up on the karaoke ? " Andy asked .

" That would be me , " Wildcat said .

" Alright Champ let see what you got . " James said .

" This goes out to my fight to get back my passion for wrestling . " Chris said .

**Rising up , back on the street**  
**Did my time , took my chances**  
**Went the distance , now I ' m back on my feet**  
**Just a man and his will to survive **

**So many times it happens too fast**  
**You change your passion for glory**  
**Don ' t lose your grip on the dreams of the past**  
**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**It ' s the eye of the tiger**  
**It ' s the thrill of the fight**  
**Rising up to the challenge of our rival**  
**And the last known survivor**  
**Stalks his prey in the night**  
**And he ' s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Face to face , out in the heat**  
**Hanging tough , staying hungry**  
**They stack the odds ' til we take to the street**  
**For the kill with the skill to survive**

**It ' s the eye of the tiger**  
**It ' s the thrill of the fight**  
**Rising up to the challenge of our rival**  
**And the last known survivor**  
**Stalks his prey in the night**  
**And he ' s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**Rising up , straight to the top**  
**Had the guts , got the glory**  
**Went the distance , now I ' m not going to stop**  
**Just a man and his will to survive**

**It ' s the eye of the tiger**  
**It ' s the thrill of the fight**  
**Rising up to the challenge of our rival**  
**And the last known survivor**  
**Stalks his prey in the night**  
**And he ' s watching us all with the eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**  
**The eye of the tiger**  
**The eye of the tiger**  
**The eye of the tiger **

" Rocky Three what an excellent song . " Petey smiled .

" He definitely has the eye of the tiger . " Eric said .

" Who Chris or Rocky ? " AJ asked .

" Wildcat , " Eric clarified .

" Now its the my turn , hey Fortune where are you ? " AJ said .

" Here we go , " Storm said .

" Lets tell them who we are . " Roode said .

" Time to shine boys . " Frankie said .

" The Troops are ready , AJ . " Daniels said .

" Who are you sending it out too ? " Frankie asked .

" I am sending mine out to all of those who tried to keep the TNA originals from the spotlight . " AJ said .

**Fortune Four !**  
**Fortune Four !**

**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**

**It ' s the in - ring show where they don ' t act ,**  
**Fortune four bringing on the bitch slap**  
**From the way we dress , the way we roll ,**  
**The fast cars , pretty girls , headlights and dope**  
**From the stage to the ramp , and the ramp to the ring**  
**These four corners , it ' s our ecstasy**  
**We can fly high , hit ya low**  
**Beat ya where ? There you go**  
**Don ' t run , can ' t hide , don ' t try , don ' t ya know . . . ?**

**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**

**You know it ' s all about the fame ,**  
**All about the fortune**  
**All the right moves ,**  
**The sex of the motion**  
**The money and the bling bling**  
**It showers over me**  
**A message of the in - ring**  
**We gonna change things**  
**Fortune is destiny**  
**facing our enemies**  
**I ' m living like im dying**  
**So long live the legacies**  
**The power in numbers ,**  
**we ' re gonna take you under ,**  
**Below the earth , to ya hell**  
**Four riders , ring the bell**

**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**

**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We are , We are**  
**Fortune Four**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs ,**  
**We ' bout to change some thangs**

**Fortune Four !**

" Thanks for the rapping Daniels . " AJ said .

" My pleasure , " Daniels said .

The guys and girls continued to sing and celebrate a new era of champion and start of a new life for TNA when they took Impact on the road .


	16. Vanished

Chapter 16 : Vanished

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House - Back Yard **

Two days later Fortune , Maria , Gail Kim and the Naturals were at Chris and Jessie ' s house . Maria was outside watching Grace and Rosie while her brother and the others did some work to get ready for the first live show .

" Aunt Maria , you going on the road with mommy and daddy ? " Rosie asked .

" Yes I am , Rosie . " Maria answered smiling at her .

Chris ' s girls were sweethearts and very precious to her .

Off in the distance Maria couldn ' t see that someone was watching them .

" I will have you back with me Grace and that Maria is a pretty thing , too . " The mysterious spectator mumbled to himself .

" Who are they ? " His partner in crime asked .

" She is the girl that got away from me years ago . She was my ultimate prize a daughter of a very famous individual and worth lots of money . Lets go and be silent as possible as we approach . " The dude said .

" Yes , boss . " The partner said as they got closer to the back wall of the house where they were closer to the girls .

" What about the other girl ? " The partner asked .

" Leave her , Mark , we don ' t need a brat to contend with . Just Grace and Maria . " The one in charge said .

" Yes sir , Mr . Vlad , " The partner said .

" Grace , what are you doing ? " Maria asked .

" I thought I saw something by the wall , so , I am going to check . . . " Grace said she was standing right by the wall looing at Maria when some one grabbed her from behind .

" Gra . . . " Maria was about to call when the man pointed a gun at Grace ' s head and shook his head that told Maria not to speak .

Another man appeared and used his fingers to gesture to Maria to come to them . She did as she was told because she didn ' t want Grace or Rosie hurt . When she got to the man .

" You will not scream or say anything , but you will come with us if you want Grace , your brother , and the other girl to live . " Vlad said .

Maria nodded her head yes not knowing any other way out of this . Maria and Grace was taken before anyone realized it , but Rosie . Rosie looked around for someone to help scared , but when she didn ' t see anyone she laid on the ground and started crying .

**Harris House - Inside **

" So , that should be everything . " AJ said .

" This live idea is going to be great . It ' s good to see the years of hard work paying off in a big way . " Daniels said .

" Agreed , " Roode and Kazarian nodded .

" And with Chris leading the charge with the World belt , everything is going as smooth as possible . " Jessie said .

" Glad I got the vote of confidence from you baby . " Chris smiled .

Storm was smiling when he noticed he couldn ' t see the Maria or Wildcat ' s daughters through the window anymore

" Guys , I am going to check on Maria and the girls . " James said .

" Okay , " Andy agreed .

Storm walked out of the house and looked around for the girls and saw Rosie on the ground crying , but didn ' t see Maria or Grace . He ran to Rosie the moment he felt something was wrong .

" Rosie , " James said picking her up and holding her close .

" Uncle James they took them away . " Rosie said .

" Who took who away darlin ? " James asked confused .

" These two masked men , they took Grace and Aunt Maria away . " Rosie said make James ' s heart stop and realize .

" Chris ! " James called .

The others where out in a flash .

" What happened ? " Chris asked when he saw Rosie .

" Daddy , some one took Grace and Aunt Maria away . " Rosie buried her head into the Cowboys chest .

" What ? " Jessie looked at Storm and Chris .

" This can ' t be happening again . " Chris gritted his teeth in anger .

" Chris where are the security cameras ? We need to check on this sooner than later , so , they won ' t get away . " AJ said before Chris could start blaming himself or losing his temper .

" Cowboy , call the others and get them here . Especially Petey , Eric , Jarrett , Sting , and Booker . This way AJ . " Chris said before leading AJ to security system .

" Sure Chris , " James said after he left . He looked at Bobby .

" I ' ll call Petey and Eric . " Bobby said .

" Right , I ' ll call Jarrett , Sting , and Booker T . " James said rubbing Rosie ' s back .

" I ' ll take Rosie , James . " Jessie said .

" Okay , Rosie go to your mother while I try and help your dad find Grace and Aunt Maria . " James said to the little girl .

" Yes sir , Uncle James . " Rosie said going to her mother .

James and Bobby walked away to call the rest of Team Canada , Jeff Jarrett , Sting , and Booker T . While Jessie took Rosie inside .

" Chris doesn ' t need this again . " Chase said .

" Grace and Maria doesn ' t need this again either . " Gail Kim agreed .

" We ' ll do what we can to help locate them like last time . " Daniels said .

" Frankie ? " Andy wasn ' t paying attention to the others , but Frankie who fell back down on the ground in lose .

" They ' re gone , Grace and Maria is gone and I couldn ' t do anything to help them . Some future husband and uncle I am . " Frankie said not realizing the others could hear him .

" Frankie , its going to be okay . We ' ll find them both . " Daniels was on his knees next to his friend .

" But , Daniels , we lost them . " Frankie looked at his partner .

" And we will help find them . " Roode said coming back to them when he saw Frankie drop . He pulled him by the arm to his feet .

" Frankie , we need you to be strong , because we need all of our heads on straight so we can find Grace and Maria . " James added he had come back to the group with Roode .

" But , who would take both of them ? " Andy asked .

That was the biggest mystery who would take both Maria and Grace .

_A/N : Well this story keeps getting even more twisted and messed up . What will happen next ? Keep reading and find out . And please review , your feedback is important to me and will help me write more stories . Thx . _


	17. Surprising News

Chapter 17 : Surprising News

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House **

Chris and AJ walked back into the living room with the rest of Fortune , Gail , and Jessie .

" Where are the Naturals ? " AJ asked .

" Watching Rosie . " James said .

" So , what was on the taps ? " Roode asked .

" Nothing , I don ' t get how they weren ' t on them unless they knew where every camera was . " Chris said .

" Which would mean that someone in the security department must of been one of the guys . " Jessie said .

" Or they are really observant and good at not being seen . " Daniels added .

They were all thinking when a knock came at the door , Chris went to it to see Eric Young and Petey Williams . He opened it and let them in .

" Okay , what happened ? " Petey asked when they were in .

" Wait until Jarrett , Sting , and Booker T gets here then we will tell everyone at once Petey . " Chris said .

" Sure , " Petey agreed just as Jarrett , Sting and Booker pulled up in the driveway .

Chris let them in as they got to the door .

" Chris , do you know you have something stuck to the door of your car ? " Jarrett asked .

" What ? " Chris asked and went add looked and saw a package on it with his name on it and nothing else . He pulled it off and took it inside closing the door .

" So , what is in the package ? " Storm asked .

" No clue , " Chris said .

" Chris you may want to open that carefully . Evil people can lace packages with stuff you don ' t want to come in contact with , buddy . " Roode said .

" Storm , pocketknife . " Chris said .

" Here , " James said handing his pocketknife to Wildcat .

Wildcat opened the knife carefully and cut the top off of the package .

" So , Chris , what is this about , mate ? " Eric asked .

" Two mystery guys showed up and kidnapped Grace and Maria . " Chris said .

" What ! ? " Petey , Eric , Booker , Jarrett , and Sting asked .

" And Rosie saw the whole thing . " Chris continued as he checked the package . There wasn ' t anything in it to harm him , but there was a video tape . He pulled it out .

" So , where is Rosie ? " Sting asked .

" The Naturals are upstairs watching her . " Jessie said watching Chris .

" So , its a video tape . " AJ said as he Chris walked by to the entertainment center in the room , turning the TV on and VCR . He put in the video tape and they watched with horror as two masked figures came on . There voices masked by some device spoke to them and behind them was Grace and Maria tied to chairs .

" Greatings Chris Harris , first off all I want to say I am the one who kidnapped your sister Maria and daughter Grace . " The man said .

" You son of a bitch . " Frankie said . This was the first time he spoke since he had come in the house from outside .

" And if you even think about calling the cops I will make no hesitation in removing both of them from existence . " The man in charge said as the partner was holding a knife to Grace ' s neck .

" No , " Chris said as his eyes widened with fear .

" Chris , " Jessie looked at him .

" Now , your daughter and sister is mine Chris until you get me what I want and I will give you a few minutes to guess what it is . But , before I go I have two things to show you . " The man said .

The video tape image changed to a different image and this one pissed everyone of , but especially Chris and Frankie . The evil men where beating Grace and Maria with a strap and whip . When the men where done they showed the girls ' backs to the camera and they were tore up from both the strap and whip . This made everyone cringe and Chris and Frankie were barring their teeth in anger , seething .

" I will find you . " Chris said .

" We will find them . " Frankie said .

" Agreed . " Chris said .

" Now for the second thing , " The man said .

The image flashed to Maria .

" Tell them what you told me , bitch . " The man put his hands roughly on her face .

" Don ' t touch her , " Chris and Frankie both yelled at the screen .

" Tell them , " The man said .

" I - I am pregnant and its Frankie ' s . " Maria cried .

" You ' ll be hearing from me soon , but for now the girls are mine . Three for the price of two , what a great deal ? " The man said laughing as the video went blank .

Everyone was looking a Frankie as the screen went blank .

" Did you know she was pregnant ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , I did . I just found out yesterday . " Frankie said .

" And why didn ' t you say anything ? " Chris yelled at him .

" We were , we were going to say something today after the meeting Chris , but then they took her and I panicked and oh God . I put both of them in danger . Chris , I never ment to hurt any of you and I never ment to put Maria or Grace in danger . We were wanting to surprise everyone . Those creeps have my future wife and baby and I want them back . " Frankie said tears coming down his face .

Chris eased up and breathed .

" And I want my sister and daughter back . We need everyones help to find them . " Chris said .

" Chris , " Andy said coming to the bottom of the steps .

" Yes Andy , " Chris said .

" Rosie , wants you . " Andy said .

" I ' m coming , " Chris said following Andy .

_A/N : Grace and Maria is in a tough position and so is Frankie and Chris with their loved ones kidnapped and those evil guys hurting them . Keep Reading to find our what it will take to find them , if they find them . Please Review , Thx ._


	18. Pinkie Promises

Chapter 18 : Pinkie Promises

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Rosie ' s room**

Chris walked into Rosie ' s room , he saw her sitting on her bed and that she had been crying . He then looked at the Naturals .

" Chase , Andy , you both can go back downstairs right now . I want to talk to Rosie alone . " Chris said .

" Of course , Chris . " Andy said .

" Thanks for watching her guys . " Chris said before they left .

" No problem , anything to help . " Chase said as he followed Andy out of Rosie ' s room .

" Daddy , " Rosie held her arms out to Chris .

" Sshh , baby , its going to be okay . " Chris said as he sat on the bed with her and pulled her into his arms .

" Daddy , I want my sissy , I want Grace and Aunt Maria . " Rosie said crying on his shoulder .

" I know you do and I want them back , too , princess . " Chris said to her .

" Will you find them ? " Rosie asked looking up at her father .

" Of course , I will find and I will bring them back home . " Chris said .

" You promise ? " Rosie asked .

" Yes , I promise I will find Grace and Aunt Maria and bring them home . " Chris said .

" Pinkie promise . " Rosie said holding her pinkie out .

" I pinkie promise . " Chris said looping his pinkie with her pinkie .

" Rosie , did you see anything when Grace and Aunt Maria was taken ? " Chris hoped .

" All I saw was these two guys wearing black mask come over the back wall and take Grace and Aunt Maria . They snatched Grace and pointed a gun at her head and made Aunt Maria come to them and they took her , too day . When I looked around after they were gone , I didn ' t see anyone . " Rosie said .

" Okay , baby , thank you " Chris said he had to breath after Rosie said one of the men pointed a gun at Grace ' s head . But , he had to wonder who actually took Grace and Maria . Who would want to take them like that and hurt them .

" Daddy , are they going to be okay ? " Rosie asked .

" Of course they will , your sister and aunt are very strong . So , they will pull through . " Chris said .

**Men ' s Hideout **

Maria and Grace were finally in their cell like prison . They had been working to the bone , the mean masked men treated them like slaves .

" I want out of this . " Grace growled . She got her temper and not liking cages from her father .

" Your dad and Frankie will come for us soon , Grace . " Maria said .

" But , we need to think of away out of this . I don ' t like sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for them to keep hurting us and treating us like slaves . " Grace said shaking her head .

" Grace calm down before you make them angry . " Maria said .

" This isn ' t the first time I have been locked in a cage or kidnapped . Shit , " Grace said surprising Maria that such a word came out of a little girls mouth .

" Grace Lynn Harris , watch what you say . " Maria said .

" Sorry , I guess I am more like my dad and Cowboy than I though . " Grace said .

" Calm down , I promise they will find us . " Maria said .

" I know , but I hate being locked up like this . " Grace sighed and sat on the floor of the cave by Maria .

" Neither do I . " Maria agreed putting her arms around Grace .

" If I still had the lockpicks I use to carry on me we could get out of this , but dad doesn ' t want me having them . " Grace said .

" You can pick a lock ? " Maria asked quietly .

" Yes , I can . I learned it when I was kidnapped the first time . It ' s kind of a secret talent I have , but don ' t use very much anymore . " Grace said .

" Where did you learn to do that ? " Maria asked .

" Taught myself . " Grace answered .

" You are a talented young girl . " Maria said .

" I take after my dad and Cowboy . " Grace smiled .

" Cowboy , James Storm ? " Maria asked .

" Yes , he is my godfather . " Grace said .

" Godfather ? " Maria asked .

" Yes , dad and Cowboy have been best friends since AMW days and I was born July 7 , 2004 , so , my parents made Cowboy my godfather . But , I actually call him Uncle James . " Grace said yawning .

" Are you sleepy , Grace ? " Maria asked .

" Yes ma ' am and I want my daddy . " Grace said .

" He will find us , I promise Grace . " Maria said .

" Pinkie promise ? " Grace asked holding out her pinkie .

" Pinkie promise , " Maria agreed looping her pinkie with Grace ' s pinkie .

" Now , go to sleep and I will watch over you , Grace . " Maria said rubbing the back of Grace ' s head comforting her .

Soon , Grace was asleep and Maria said a little prayer for their safety and for Frankie , Chris , and the others trying to find her to guide them carefully in their seach and to be able to find them . Then she drifted to sleep holding Grace in her arms .

_A/N : Both Chris and Maria made a pinkie promise to Rosie and Grace , will they be able to keep their promises ? Find out by reading more and please review , thx . _


	19. Hate List

Chapter 19 : Hate List

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House **

Rosie was now asleep up in her room , so , Chris came back down to the others .

" Hey , is Rosie okay ? " James asked .

" She wants her sister and aunt back . " Chris said not looking at James .

" So , what do we need to do ? " Daniels asked .

" How about call the cops ? " Andy suggested .

" No ! " Frankie and Chris both said .

" Why not ? " Chase asked backing up from the outburst of both Kazarian and Harris .

" Because , on the video tape those creeps sent , it said if we call the cops they would kill Maria and Grace . " Frankie answered .

" So , then want do we do ? " Andy asked .

" We need to figure out who would want to hurt Maria and Grace . " Bobby said thinking it through .

" Not a bad start Bobby , but who would want to hurt Grace ? She is a little girl and as far as I know no one has a grudge against her , no offense Wildcat . " Chase said .

" None taken , " Chris said .

" There maybe someone out there that might would want to hurt her , but the question you need to ask first is if he is still in prison or not . " Andy said .

" Who are you referring , too , Andy ? " AJ asked .

" The man that kidnapped her the first time . " Andy said .

Chris looked up at him .

" What ? " Andy asked .

" You think that could be a possibility Andy ? " Chris asked .

" I am just pointing out the facts , Chris . I don ' t know for sure , but we have to start somewhere . " Andy said .

" Andy is right , we do have to start somewhere . " Jarrett said .

" Chris , do you have paper and a pen anywhere that I can use ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , I do , " Chris answered going to his office and bringing back a composition book and a pen .

" Thanks , " Bobby said .

" Sure , " Chris said .

" What are you doing with it , Bobby ? " Eric asked .

" Making a list of everyone that wants to hurt Grace and Maria . " Bobby said .

" Good idea , Bobby . " Sting said .

" I try , " Roode said .

" Easy , Canadian Enforcer . " Petey said .

" Okay , so , do we have a name for the one who originally kidnapped Grace when she was little ? " Roode asked .

" Vlad Johnson . " Chris said .

" Okay , is that the only person you know of that would want to hurt Grace ? " Roode asked .

" Yes , it is . " Chris said .

" Okay , now what about Maria ? " Roode looked at Chris and Frankie .

" I haven ' t actually known her long enough to know that . " Chris said .

" What about the creepy guy that was harrassing her when I first met her back San Deigo , California ? " Frankie asked .

" Do you have a name for the creepy guy ? " Bobby asked .

" Mark , but I don ' t now his last name , sorry . " Frankie said .

" Well , figure it out later . " Bobby asked .

" Sure , so who else ? " Jessie asked .

" How about not just people that have a grudge against Grace and Maria ? " James asked .

" What are you getting at Storm ? " Chris asked .

" What about the people that may have a grudge against you , Frankie , Jessie , or even Aubrey ? We need to realize that maybe even if Grace and Maria doesn ' t have many people against them that they have people they are connected to that might have people that have a grudge against them . " James said .

" That ' s actually a good idea , Storm . " Roode said .

" So , how about mine and Maria ' s biological mother , she wasn ' t exactly the most sane person around . " Chris said .

" Right , next . " Roode said .

" Issac Jackson , " Jessie said .

" Your biological father ? " Chris asked .

" He is as evil as they come . " Jessie looked at her husband .

" True , " Chris said .

" What about one of the Aces & Eights members ? " Frankie asked .

" Didn ' t even think of that . " Roode said writing it down .

Soon they had the whole list of who would try to hurt Grace and Maria . Roode handed it to Chris who looked over it .

" Now , I guess we go down the list and figure out who has Grace and Maria . " Chris said breathing deeply .

**Men ' s Hideout **

Back at the evil men ' s hideout Grace had been taking somewhere , but Maria had no clue where . But , every now and then she could hear the screams from her niece . Soon Grace was brought back to Maria . She saw the whelps on her back had worsen . Grace was hurt bad and she was crying .

" Sshh , Grace , everything will be okay . " Maria tried to comfort her .

" I - I want m - my daddy . Aunt Maria , I - I want m - my daddy , why hasn ' t he come for us yet . I don ' t want them hurting me anymore . " Grace cried .

" I know baby , I know you don ' t want to hurt and your daddy will find us soon , I promise . " Maria had to stay strong for Grace .

" D - Daddy , where are you ? " Grace asked .

" He ' ll be here , Grace . " Maria kept saying to her niece .

Grace cried herself back to sleep , saying over and over again , " Daddy , come get me . I ' ll be good I promise . "

_A/N : Wow , that last part was hard to write . Read and Review , if you have the heart , thx . _


	20. Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 20 : Pieces of the Puzzle

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story . _

**Louisville , Kentucky Penitentiary**

Chris Harris had been tracking his mothers whereabouts for two weeks , since Grace was taken and he had traced her to the penitentiary in Kentucky . One of his high school friends , that shall remain nameless , was the warden her and had helped him get the chance to talk to his twisted mom .

Wildcat walked into the office and knocked on the warden ' s door . The warden opened the door and smiled at Chris glad to see his buddy .

" Hey man , you made it . " The warden said .

" Yes , thank you for letting me do this . " Chris said .

" No problem , anything to help you find your little girl and sister , mate . " The warden smiled .

" Alright , lets get started . " Chris said .

" She is waiting for you in interrogation . This way , Cat . " The warden led Cat to dark room , a woman was waiting inside . This woman , Chris hadn ' t seen in along time . She had left when he was a boy , taking his sister away and abusing her .

Chris had to find out if she was behind Grace and Maria ' s disappearance or not .

" Chris , you ready ? " The warden asked .

" Yes , I am , " Chris said as they both walked in .

" Diana , Diana Harris " Chris said .

" I don ' t go by that name anymore boy . " Diana wrinkled her nose .

" You did once . " Chris said ignoring the boy comment .

" Yeah , it doesn ' t mean much to me anymore . " Diana shrugged .

" Anymore ? It never ment anything to you . " Chris glared .

" Boy , who are you ? " Diana asked .

" I am your son , its me mom , its Christopher Eric Harris . " Chris said . She looked him up and down in shock .

" So , you did survive after all , your dad must be proud , son . " Diana didn ' t really care about her son .

" Thats not important . " Chris said .

" Then why are you here ? " Diana asked .

" I heard what you did to Maria . " Chris said keeping his anger down .

" So , you found your sister , spoiled brat ? " Diana rolled her eyes .

" Yes , I did and now she and my daughter is missing . " Chris clinched his teeth holding back the urge to hit her .

" So , you have a wife and kids , I see you done well for yourself , Christopher . " Diana looked him in the eyes .

" Its Chris to you . Now someone kidnapped my daughter and sister from my house in Florida . Do you know anything about ? " Chris asked .

" How could I take them locked up in here , you may have a wife and kids boy . But , you are not very smart , kind of like your father . How is he ? " Diana asked .

" That ' s for me to know and you to find out . " Chris said grabbing her roughly by the face .

" Chris , " The warden put a hand on the Wildcat ' s shoulder .

" Now tell me where is my daughter ? I know you are locked up in here , but you could have someone working for you on the outside . " Chris said not letting up . The Wildcat was pissed now .

" Chris , how could I send someone to you when I haven ' t had any visitors besides you . I didn ' t even know you had a daughter until you told me . I didn ' t know you had found your sister and I thought you still lived in Fort Wright , Kentucky with you father . I have been in here for 20 years and I am not going anywhere anytime soon , so , how will I know anything . You really are stupid aren ' t you boy ? " Diana spat at him .

" You better hope to God that you are right and I don ' t have to come back her . " Chris was seething . He put her back in the chair and left the room with the warden .

" Chris , you have to be careful . Even though she is a criminal , she is still an American citizen with legal rights . You can put your hands on her unless she does something to you . " The warden said when they had gotten back to the office .

" I know and I ' m sorry . I didn ' t mean to go off like that . I am just worried about my kid and sister . " Chris said .

" I understand , but you losing your head or ending up in here for doing something stupid won ' t help you find her . " The warden advised him .

" Thank you for the advice and letting me talk to her . " Chris looked at the warden .

" No problem , " The warden said .

" I will go and not take up anymore of your time or mine . I still need to find Grace and Maria and you have a prison to run . " Chris said leaving the office and penitentiary .

**Bar In San Deigo , California **

Frankie Kazarian and Christopher Daniels walked into the bar in San Diego , California , they didn ' t realize someone was watching them from afar .

" Lets see about this guy . " Daniels said as they walked up to the bar .

" Can I help you gentlemen ? " The bartender asked .

" Yes , my name is Frankie Kazarian and this is my friend Christopher Daniels . I was in the bar months ago during Comic Con week . " Frankie said .

" Ah , yes , you were the one who saved that red - headed lady from Mark . What can I do for you ? " The bartender asked glad that his favorite costumer was back .

" Do you know where this Mark guy hangs out ? I am kind of looking for him . " Kazarian said .

" No I don ' t he is kind of a drifter and nomad , he only comes in he two times a year and he gives everyone a pain . But , he pays his tab , so , he is good for me until he messes up . " The bartender said .

" Do you know if he has a last name ? " Daniels asked .

" Johnson , but he ain ' t from around these parts , man . He is definitely no Cali native . But , its funny you mention him now . " The bartender said .

" Why ? " Kazarian and Daniels both asked .

" Because he came in here a couple of days ago and told me if I saw Kazarian again to give him this package . " The bartender handed the package to Frankie .

" Thanks and thank you for your time . We will be going now . " Frankie said .

" No problem , " The bartender said .

Kaz and Daniels stepped back outside as the man watching them , who was actually Mark , called his parner .

" Vlad , he got the package . " Mark said though the phone .

" Good , now get back her . " Vlad said .

" ASAP , brother . " Mark hung up the phone and went to his motorcycle leaving the area .

In the car , Kazarian open the package carefully and revealed a letter and pictures of Maria , in the pictures one of the men was touching her and put his hands on her stomach which made Kazarian furious .

" Freakin bastard . " Frankie said .

" Easy partner . " Daniels said .

The letter read

_Dear Frankie , _

_I hope this letter reaches you , Grace and I are being treated like slaves to our captors and they beat us when they we don ' t do what they say or when ever they feel like it . Please , come rescue us before its to late and they make us suffer . _

_Love , _  
_Maria_

" Shit , he is making her write this crap . " Frankie said tears coming down his face .

" We will find them , Frankie . But , I have to ask . " Daniels said .

" What ? " Frankie asked .

" Didn ' t the bartender say the last name of the Mark guy you and Maria met at this bar a few months ago was Johnson ? " Daniels asked .

" Yes , he did . Why ? " Kazarian was confused at what Daniels was getting at now .

" That guy Vlad that took Grace the first time , his last name was Johnson , too . I don ' t know about you , but that can ' t just be coincidence , man . " Daniels said .

" You ' re right , we need to get back and tell Chris and the others what we found out , CD . " Frankie looked at his friend relieved that some of the missing pieces to the puzzle was falling into place where they could find Maria , the unborn baby , and Grace .

_A/N : More clues revealed . Keep reading and reviewing , th_x . 


	21. Brothers

Chapter 21 : Brothers

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Harris House **

Soon everyone was back at the Harris House in Orlando , Florida . They were ready to tell what they found out , so , they can move steps closer to finding Maria and Grace .

" So , did anyone find anything ? " Jessie asked .

" Nothing was on the video tapes here , so , these guys were very aware of where they were at and where the cameras were placed . So , nothing guys , sorry . " Alex Shelley said .

" No one showed up either . " Andy Douglas said referring to the house .

" Well nothing at the house , did anyone follow you and Booker , Jessie ? " Harris asked .

" No , they didn ' t . " Jessie asked .

" We didn ' t get any visitors either . " Booker T added .

" What about Aces & Eights ? " Harris looked at Jarrett , Sting , and Styles .

" They still don ' t know where you live , so , they can ' t be involved . " Jarrett said .

" That does help . Beer Money ? " Wildcat looked at Storm and Roode .

" Nothing on Jessie ' s dad , couldn ' t even find him . " Storm said .

" Well , I went to my mother and she has been in prison for twenty years and didn ' t know about me living in Orlando , me getting married , me finding Maria , or me having kids . So , she isn ' t involved , so , Eric and Petey what about the house Grace was originally kept in the first time she was kidnapped ? " Chris asked .

" Nothing there to look into , the house was completely burned down . " Petey answered .

" Well that leaves Daniels and Kazarian , what did you guys find at the bar in San Diego ? " Harris asked .

" We found out that the Mark guy the Kaz protected Maria from at the bar has the last name of Johnson a lot like the that guy Vlad that took Grace when she was younger . " Daniels said .

" That is good to know . " Harris said .

" And the guy at the bar said he wasn ' t a local , so , he is not really from California . But , he did give me this . " Kazarian handed the letter and pictures over to Wildcat .

Wildcat looked over them and they made him even more upset .

" We ' ll find them Chris . " Storm said .

" I know , but it is upsetting knowing that they are both being hurt and we can ' t do anything about it . " Chris said .

" Maybe we can find out more about these Johnson guys ? " Eric questioned .

" That ' s not a bad idea Eric . " Chris said going to his office and bringing his laptop in to the kitchen to figure this stuff out . He turned it on and went to Kentucky Prison website and used the password his warden buddy had given him .

" Okay , what are we looking for ? " Storm asked .

" If Vlad is still in prison first of all . " Chris said looking up Vlad Johnson in prison database . He pulled it open and his jawdropped .

" What ? " Frankie asked .

" It ' s all right here . He broke out two months ago and his brother is Mark Johnson . Why did I not know about this earlier ? " Chris questioned .

" Good question , but now that we found them . What do can we do ? We need a plan of action , because the last time we faced off with Vlad . Grace , Chase , and myself nearly ended up burnt . " Andy said .

" This time Fortune and myself are going in and we are finding Grace and Maria . But , we do need a plan of action . " Harris said .

" Right , " Frankie agreed .

So , they all put their heads together to think .

**Men ' s Hideout **

" The plan is going perfectly my brother . You will soon have Maria for yourself and I will have the brat and revenge on her father . " Vlad said .

" They will regret messing with us . " Mark agreed .

Both , brothers laughed evilly . But , down in the dungeon Grace and Maria were in their prison .

" Damn , this hurts . " Grace said . Maria was cleaning Graces back up as best she could and it wasn ' t to comfortable to Grace .

" Where did you learn such dirty talk , Grace ? " Maria shook her head .

" Dad and Beer Money . " Grace answered .

" That will do it , " Maria chuckled .

" Do you think they are getting any closer to finding us ? " Grace asked .

" I feel somewhere in my heart that they are and you should be able to feel it , too , Grace . " Maria said .

" Emotions aren ' t exactly my best quality . " Grace said .

" Why not ? " Maria asked .

" I was told to ignore them when I was little by the man who kidnapped me the first time , so , since then I never really understood my feelings . I am slowly learning , but they are somethings I still don ' t understand , yet . " Grace said .

" One day , you will understand them and if you want I can help you . " Maria said .

" I would like that . " Grace smiled at Maria .

_A/N : The gang finds out the truth to Vlad and Mark while Maria appeals to Grace ' s sensitive side . Read and Review , Thx . _


	22. Good Prevails

Chapter 22 : Good Prevails

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Johnson ' s Hideout **

Wildcat and Fortune snuck up to the shadowy side of the hideout , they were wearing black so they wouldn ' t be seen by anyone .

" Okay , everyone got the radios on so we can communicate with each other ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , we do . " Storm said .

" Okay , everyone we are going in with partners . Beer Money stick together , Bad Influence , you two will go in together , and AJ and I will watch each others backs . Now move guys and good luck . " Harris said .

" Right , " The guys agreed , both Beer Money and Bad Influence went in the directions they were given .

Bad Influence was finding away to get in through the roof and Beer Money going in through the sewer system underground .

" Come on AJ lets move . " Harris said .

" Right , hey Chris is that an opened window ? " AJ said looking at the side of the building . Chris looked up at it .

" Lets go in through there . " Chris said giving AJ a boost up . Then AJ helped Chris up .

" That was easy . " AJ said once both of them were in and hidden by the shadows .

" Yeah , is everyone in the building ? " Chris asked through the radio .

" Bad Influence are in , Wildcat . " Daniels said .

" Beer Money are in the building , Chris . " Roode said .

" How did we get the messy job again ? " Storm asked .

" You guys drew the shortest straw again . " Harris said .

" Shit , " Beer Money both said .

" Lets find Maria and Grace guys . " Frankie said .

" Right , lets move . " Harris said .

They searched in the shadows , each time coming up short , until the group had met back up with each other .

" Hi , " Daniels said .

" We haven ' t found anything yet . " Roode said .

" Us either . " AJ said .

" Nothing , " Frankie agreed .

" Hey , what is with that light behing the door over there ? " Storm asked pointing .

" Lets check it out . " Harris said .

" Right , " The guys agreed going to the door and opening it .

They went in quietly so they wouldn ' t be seen . The group found themselves in a large room with a stage in the front of the room and about ten guys around . In front of the group was Vlad and Mark Johnson and on the stage Maria and Grace was being made to dance in front of the audience . Vlad was acting like an auctioneer , bidding off Maria and Grace to some perverted guys .

" This is not going down . " Harris said .

" Lets , get them . " Frankie said .

" Get in position guys . " AJ said . Soon everyone was in position , surrounding the group .

" Now , " Harris said and they jumped over the railing and onto the crooks .

" Get them , " Vlad said and a fight broke out .

" Daddy , " Grace called .

" Chris , Frankie , " Maria also called out .

Fortune and Wildcat was holding their own pretty good against the group of ten . But , the numbers were quickly getting to be to much . Three of them even held down Wildcat , while Vlad took out a knife and put it up against Chris ' s neck .

" I will end you now , boy . " Vlad said evil glimmering in his dark , evil eyes .

Grace saw and heard this and looked around seeing a baseball bat and handcuffs . She picked up both , going straight to her father and the gang . Vlad had his back turned to her .

" Hey ugly . " Grace screamed from right behind Vlad .

" What ? " Vlad asked turning around and getting hit square in the face with the baseball bat . Grace then took the handcuffs and handcuffed him to the steel pole where he couldn ' t get away .

Grace then swung the bat the stomach of one of the guys holding her father down who fell to the ground holding his stomach and allowed the Wildcat to throw the others to the ground . He looked at Grace , who was looking at him .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yes sir , are you ? " Grace asked .

" I am now , " Chris answered .

" I knew you would come for us . " Grace said .

" I will always be here to watch over you . " Chris reminded her .

" Hey , I hate to break this up , but can we get some help ? " Storm asked he was being dragged down to the ground by four weirdos .

" Hang on Storm help is on the way , buddy . " Chris said as he and Grace tackled two of them . Chris knocked his down with his fist and Grace hit hers with the baseball bat .

Storm use the Last Call Superkick on the third and Chris Speared the last one . Then they looked around to see Frankie taking out Mark with his Fade To Black move . Soon , the brawl had turned into the wrestlers favor and the cops were there , taking the villains to jail . Th

Maria was in Frankie ' s arms outside of the hideout .

" Sorry everyone found out like this , about us being parents . " Maria said .

" It ' s not your fault and I am just happy to have you by myside again . " Frankie said pulling her in for a kiss .

" Well , that was interesting . " Daniels said watching his partner and Maria shaking his head .

" Yeah , know I need a shower to get this sewer smell off of me . " Roode said cringing .

" Hey , where is Storm ? " AJ asked .

" Don ' t know , " Chris said , they looked around and saw Storm bringing a box full of beer and Jack from the house .

" What are you doing , Storm ? " Roode asked .

" It would be a shame to waist such good products . " James said .

" Awe , " Fortune and Chris sighed at Storm .

" What ? " Storm looked at them .

" Nothing , " They said .

" Love you Uncle James . " Grace said .

" Love you too , munchkin . " James smiled .

" And I love you so much daddy . " Grace said putting her arms around her daddy .

" I love you , baby girl . I thought I was going to lose you again . " Chris said tears coming down his face .

" I knew you would come for me and you will always . " Grace said .

" Of course , now lets go home guys. " Chris said .

" Right , " They all said and left to go back to Orlando .

_A/N : Fortune and Wildcat , rescued Maria (with no harm coming to the baby) and Grace . But , its not over yet . So , keep reading and reviewing , thx ._


	23. Wedding Bells

Chapter 23 : Wedding Bells

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story . I do not own the two songs that will appear her ._

**Excerpt for the Lion King song " Can You Feel The Love Tonight **

**" You ' ll Be In My Heart " by Phil Collins . **

**Month Later - Wedding Church **

One month later the extended family was in one of the wedding chapels in Orlando , Florida getting ready for Frankie and Maria ' s wedding . Frankie was waiting on Maria to enter Daniels was his best man . The bridesmaids were Jessie , Debra , and Traci , they were wearing light blue . Then the ring bearer came which was Andy Douglas , Jr. flower girls came next which was both Rosie and Grace . Then came the wedding march where Maria was being brought down the aisle by Chris her brother .

_The Wedding Ceremony_

" We are here assembled in the presence of God to unite Frankie and Maria in marriage . The Bible teaches that marriage is to be a permanent relationship of one man and one woman freely and totally committed to each other as companions for life . Our Lord declared that man shall leave his father and mother and unite with his wife in the building of a home , and the two shall become one flesh . " The preacher said .

" Who gives the bride to be married ? " asked The Preacher

" I do , her older brother . " Chris smiled kissing her own the cheek then went and sat beside his and Maria ' s dad who was wiping tears from his eyes .

Frankie and Maria , the Bible has much to say about marriage - directly and indirectly . The very first people of creation were brought together by God who saw that it was not good for man to be alone . Eve was created to be Adam ' s companion and his helper in all things . Jesus performed his first miracle at a wedding . Some of His most famous parables flow out of the context of marriage . " The preacher continued

" As you stand here today , it is your desire that this ceremony not only reflect your commitment to one another but your individual and shared commitment to Christ . Marriage is the clasping of hands , the blending of hearts , the union of two lives becoming one . This marriage will stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith you have in one another and also in God . "

" I want to ask you to turn and face one another now . "

" Maria , please take Frankie ' s hands and hold them palms up so that you may see them for the gift which they are to you . "

" These are the hands of your best friend . They are young and strong and vibrant with love - these hands , which are resting in yours on this wedding day , are the hands of the one whom is promising to love you for all the remaining days of your life . These are the hands , which will work along side you and will build your future , as you laugh and cry as you share your innermost secrets and dreams . These are the hands , which will be placed against your womb with expectant joy when he feels the child stir within you . These hands , which appear so large and strong today , will be soft and gentle as he holds your baby for the first time . These hands will work long hours for you and your new family and they are the hands which will passionately love and cherish you throughout the years - the same hands will wipe away tears of sorrow and tears of joy from your eyes . These are the hands which will comfort you in times of illness and which will hold you when grief intrudes your home . These are the hands , which will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes - eyes that will be filled with passion for you . " The pastor continue to give his spill .

" Frankie , would you please take Maria ' s hands , palms up , so that you may see them for the gifts , which they are to you . "

" These hands are the hands of your best friend , smooth , young , and carefree which are holding yours on this wedding day as she pledges her love and commitment to you for all the days of her life . These are the hands , which will hold your children in tender love , soothing them through illness and hurt , supporting and encouraging them along the way and knowing when it is time to let go . These are the hands which will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times - they are the hands which will comfort you when you are sick and will console you when you grieve . These are the hands , which will passionately love you and cherish you through all the years for a lifetime of happiness . These same hands will support you as you pursue your dreams of all that God has enabled you to be and become . Together , as a team , her hands in yours , your wishes will be realized . "

" Please join me in prayer . . . " The Preacher said and the whole congregation bowed their heads .

" God , bless these hands that you see before you on this day . May they always be held by one another and may they find the strength to keep holding on when the storms of worry , distress , anxiety and fear attack their home . May these hands remain tender and gentle as they nurture one another in their wondrous love . May these hands continue to build a relationship founded in Your grace , rich in caring and devoted to reaching for Your perfection of them . We ask this prayer in Your Holy Name , amen . " The Pastor prayed .

" The home is built upon love . In the 13th chapter of 1 Corinthians the Bible says :  
' Love is patient and kind ; love is not jealous or boastful ; it is not arrogant or rude . Love does not insist on its own way ; it is not irritable or resentful ; it does not rejoice at wrong , but rejoices in the right . Love bears all things , believes all things , hopes all things , endures all things . Love never ends ; . . . So faith , hope , love abide , these three : but the greatest of these is love . ' " The preacher continued Frankie and Maria were smiling at each other the whole time and in the front pew now both Chris and Mr . Harris was crying happy tears .

" Marriage is a companionship which involves mutual commitment and responsibility . You will share alike in the responsibilities and the joys of life . When companions share a sorrow the sorrow is halved , and when they share a joy the joy is doubled . "

" You are asked to dedicate your home to your Creator . Take His Word , the Bible , for your guide . Give loyal devotion to His church and live your lives as His willing servants , and true happiness will be your reward .

" Please join right hands . " The Preacher told Frankie and Maria . They did as they were told .

" Frankie , will you take Maria to be your wife ; will you commit yourself to her happiness and her self - fulfillment as a person , and to her usefulness in God ' s Kingdom ; and will you promise to love , honor , trust , and serve her in sickness and in health , in adversity , and prosperity , and to be true and loyal to her , so long as you both shall live ? " The Preacher asked Frankie .

" I will , " Frankie smiled looking into Maria ' s eyes .

" Maria will you take Frankie to be your husband ; will you commit yourself to his happiness and his self - fulfillment as a person , and to his usefulness in God ' s Kingdom ; and do you promise to love , honor , trust , and serve him in sickness and in health , in adversity and prosperity , and to be true and loyal to him , so long as you both shall live ? " The Preacher asked Maria

" I will , " Maria smiled looking into Frankie ' s eyes .

Daniels hands the rings to the preacher . He holds them up and blesses them .

" The wedding ring is a symbol of marriage in at least two ways : the purity of gold symbolizes the purity of your love for each other , and the unending circle symbolizes the unending vows which you are taking , which may be broken honorably in the sight of God only by death . As a token of your vows , you will give and receive the rings . "

" Frankie , you will give the ring and repeat after me "

" Maria with this ring I pledge my life and love to you , in the name of the Father , and of the Son , and of the Holy Spirit . " The Preacher said and Frankie repeated the vow to Maria , placing the ring on her middle finger .

" Maria , you will give the ring and repeat after me "

" Frankie , with this ring I pledge my life and love to you , in the name of the Father , and of the Son , and of the Holy Spirit . " The Preacher said and Maria repeated the vow to Frankie , placing the ring on her middle finger .

" The Bible teaches that in marriage two become one flesh . In symbolism of this you will now light the unity candle . " Frankie and Maria lit the unity candle together .

" Since they have made these commitments before God and these witnesses , by the authority of God and the laws of the State of Florida , I declare that Frankie and Maria are husband and wife . " The preacher said .

" Frankie and Maria , you are no longer two independent persons but one . What therefore God has joined together let no man separate . " The preacher said .

" Frankie you may kiss your bride . " The preacher said as Frankie leaned in and kissed Maria . "

" Awe , " Grace and Rosie said .

" My girls , " Chris whispered to Storm who smiled .

" Oh , brother . " Andy Jr , put his hands over his face .

" Hey , Andy , that ' s your boy . " Petey whispered to the elder Andy .

" Yeah , I know , but he got that from Uncle Chase . " Andy whispered back and pointed to Chase who had his hands over his face , too .

" Let me be the first to introduce to you Mr . and Mrs . Frankie Kazarian . " The Preacher said .

Both Frankie and Maria were smiling from ear to ear .

**Wedding Reception**

The reception for the couple was fun and full of energy as should be expected when you have a bunch a wrestlers at a party . Storm was dancing with Rosie at the moment . Wildcat , was glaring at Andy Douglas , because Andy Jr . planted a kiss on Grace ' s cheek who was now blushing . Roode was once again the DJ .

" Chris , let her be . " Jessie said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Because , I want to dance with my husband . " Jessie said .

" Yes , dear . " Chris said going and dancing with Jessie .

Frankie and Kazarian had their first dance . Then Frankie asked for a mike ,

" Maria and I have a song we like to share and I think Chris has one as well . " Frankie smiled .

" You first , brother - in - law . " Chris smiled .

Frankie smiled as he and Maria sang together .

_Both singing : _

_**Can you feel the love tonight ?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world , for once , in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_Frankie ' s part :_

_**So many things to tell her**_

_**But how to make her see**_

_**The truth about my past ?**_

_**Impossible **_

_**She ' d turn away from me**_

_Maria ' s part :_

_**He ' s holding back , he ' s hiding**_

_**But what , I can ' t decide**_

_**Why won ' t he be the man I **_

_**Know he is**_

_**The man I see inside ? **_

_Slow Music / Both singing : _

_**Can you feel the love tonight ?**_

_**The peace the evening brings**_

_**The world , for once , in perfect harmony**_

_**With all its living things**_

_Music picks up / Both singing :_

_**Can you feel the love tonight ?**_

_**You needn ' t look too far**_

_**Stealing through the nights uncertainies**_

_**Love is where they are**_

As the song ends the others cheer and Storm whistles .

" Beautiful , " Debra said .

" Thank you , " Frankie and Maria both said .

" Your turn Chris . " Frankie said .

" Before , I start I just want to say Frankie welcome to the family man . You and I were already like brothers and now that brotherhood extends through my lovely sister Maria . Second , I would like to thank everyone who was involved with helping me find my daughter Grace and my sister Maria when they were taken from us . Now this song goes out to my both my sister Maria and my amazing daughter Grace . This is actually Grace ' s favorite song " Chris said as Grace looked up at her father smiling .

Chris sang :

_**Come stop your crying**_  
_**It will be alright**_  
_**Just take my hand**_  
_**Hold it tight**_

_**I will protect you**_  
_**From all around you**_  
_**I will be here**_  
_**Don ' t you cry**_

_**For one so small ,**_  
_**You seem so strong**_  
_**My arms will hold you ,**_  
_**Keep you safe and warm**_  
_**This bond between us**_  
_**Can ' t be broken**_  
_**I will be here**_  
_**Don ' t you cry**_

_**' Cause you ' ll be in my heart**_  
_**Yes , you ' ll be in my heart**_  
_**From this day on**_  
_**Now and forever more**_

_**You ' ll be in my heart**_  
_**No matter what they say**_  
_**You ' ll be here in my heart , always**_

_**Why can ' t they understand the way we feel ?**_  
_**They just don ' t trust what they can ' t explain**_  
_**I know we ' re different but deep inside us**_  
_**We ' re not that different at all**_

_**And you ' ll be in my heart**_  
_**Yes , you ' ll be in my heart**_  
_**From this day on**_  
_**Now and forever more**_

_**Don ' t listen to them**_  
_**' Cause what do they know ?**_  
_**We need each other**_  
_**To have , to hold .**_  
_**They ' ll see in time**_  
_**I know**_

_**When destiny calls you**_  
_**You must be strong **_  
_**I may not be with you**_  
_**But you ' ve got to hold on**_  
_**They ' ll see in time**_  
_**I know**_  
_**We ' ll show them together**_

_**' Cause you ' ll be in my heart**_  
_**Yes , you ' ll be in my heart**_  
_**I ' ll be there from this day on ,**_  
_**Now and forever more**_

_**Oh , you ' ll be in my heart **_  
_**No matter what they say **_  
_**You ' ll be here in my heart , always**_  
_**Always**_  
_**I ' ll be with you**_  
_**I ' ll be there for you always**_  
_**Always and always**_  
_**Just look over your shoulder**_  
_**Just look over your shoulder**_  
_**Just look over your shoulder**_  
_**I ' ll be there always .**_

By the time Chris had stopped singing , both Maria and Grace had tears coming down their faces .

" I love you both , " Chris said .

" Love you , too , dad . " Grace said

" Love you , too , big brother . " Maria smiled happy .

Chris hugged both of them .

Soon the party was over and before the couple could leave Cowboy and Chase snuck out the back . They tied aluminum cans to the back of the limo and wrote in white across the back window " **JUST HITCHED **" where everyone could see . Then as they came out , Storm and Chase took two bottles a beer shaking them and opening them up so the liquid would form an arch as Frankie and Maria came by and got in the limo headed of to their honeymoon .

" They are know a happy union . " Daniels said raising a glass of apple martini up in the newlyweds honor .

_A/N : Frankie and Maria are know hitched . The last chapter is up next , but first read and review , thx. _


	24. Sophie Ann Kazarian

Chapter 24 : Sophie Ann Kazarian

_Disclaimer : I do not own any of the TNA stars or Maria . I do own Jessie Harris , Rosalie Harris , and Grace Harris and the story ._

**Orlando , Florida Hospital - August 4 , 2013**

Frankie and Maria Kazarian had gotten back from their honeymoon and everything was quiet for a while . But , now the whole extended family was at the hospital waiting to meet the new addition to the Kazarian family and the extended family . Chris Harris was pacing the room .

" Chris , if you don ' t stop pacing you will wear a hole in the floor . " James said watching his partner .

" Sorry , I am excited and nervous all at the same time . " Chris said sitting down in between James and Jessie .

" Who would ' ve thought it would happen on Frankie ' s birthday ? " Daniels asked .

" Not me , " Chase said .

" Makes it a pretty good birthday present though . " Roode smiled at his friends happy moment .

Soon Frankie came out and to the group .

" How is they ? " Chris was the first to ask .

" They are both fine , Chris . She is so beautiful . " Frankie was smiling very big .

" Congratulations to the new father . " AJ said shaking Frankie ' s hand .

" Thank you , so , do you guys want to meet her ? " Frankie asked .

" Yes , we do . " Chris and Daniels both said .

" Alright , this way . " Frankie lead them a room and he let them in where Maria was holding a beautiful , newborn , girl .

" Hey , guys . " Maria said .

" Aw , " The girls said .

" Welcome to fatherhood Frankie . " Andy said .

" She is a pretty one that ' s for sure . " James said .

" So , whats her name ? " Andy Jr. asked .

" Sophie Ann Kazarian . " Frankie said .

" Hello , Sophie Ann Kazarian , I am Rosie Ann Harris , me and you are going to be best friends . " Rosie smiled .

" Aw , " Everyone said with a smile .

" Welcome to the family , Sophie Ann Kazarian . " Chase said smiling .

" Welcome to the family , Maria Emily Harris Kazarian . " Chris smiled at his sister , too .

" And they lived happily ever after . " Grace smiled .

_A/N : Well guys that is it . But , it wouldn ' t be right if I didn ' t thank Wolfgirl2013 who commented and kept this project going , even coming up with a few names such as Diana Harris , Vlad and Mark Johnson , and the most important Sophie Ann Kazarian . To everyone who read , thank you for the time . They extended family wants to thank you , too , and they will be back in other stories eventually . _


End file.
